Rico's IQ
by elite commando985
Summary: After a failed mission,the team decide to increase Rico's intelligence, but when it works too well, it may effect their lives more than they thought.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction hope you guys enjoy it!

Rico's IQ

_3rd person pov_

Prologue:

The sun set over the harbor in the big apple as the great city's lights came on one by one. The day's perpetual sounds continued on into the night with the traffic and the noise of the people echoing throughout the streets. Deep in the heart of the city, weaving in and out of the shadows in the alleys and backstreets a lone figure emerged from the darkness. Looking both ways so as to not be spotted by the humans, the penguin slide quietly across the deserted alleyway and hide behind a brick wall. He knew time was of the essence, but nonetheless, he had to remain in stealth mode, one false move and the humans would catch him and ship him back to the zoo and his doom.

He looked around the corner from his position, and quickly leapt back as a human came around it, very nearly stepping on him. He darted back behind a trash can as the man paused and looked around warily. Finally he rolled his eyes and continued walking._ "That was close,"_ He thought as he moved out of the shadows. Suddenly, a small noise alerted him from behind. He stiffened and whipped around in fighting stance. Scanning the area slowly, looking in all the dark patches that covered the alley, he pricked his ears for any noise that might hint that he was not alone. After a few minutes he lowered his flippers and continued his journey across the city.

Making sure the coast was clear, he slid quickly to the other alley and stuck to the shadows against the wall. Moving through all the back ways would take longer to get him to where he intended to go, but he couldn't afford to take any risks, not anymore. He thought he heard footsteps and quickly turned, but found no one there. _"Focus man," _he told himself,_ "there's no way he could have tracked you this far…..Could he?" _Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in the shadows. Jumping back, he looked around, just then a small rat scurried across the alley. He sighed, he was just being paranoid. He shook his head to clear his thoughts he couldn't let his imagination get the better of him now.

Swiftly, he climbed a lamppost and looked around. He definitely was on the right track, Lexington was straight ahead. He leapt down from the post and looked around, he had to get across, but how? Normally he would have asked for options from Kowalski, but he was on his own. He felt a pang at his heart remembering his fateful lieutenant._ "Stop," _he told himself _"Now isn't the time for a pity party."_

He looked around at the people passing by. A large man with a beard, _No, _a woman carrying a briefcase, _No_, a man pushing a stroller, "_Tempting," _he thought, "_but he could spot me before we got across."_ Just then a woman walked by with a large handbag, "_Bingo,"_ he thought, "_looks like we have a winner."_ He dashed forward and landed safely inside the handbag as the woman crossed. As she passed by a fence he jumped out and slide underneath it. The woman stopped and looked down at her handbag. "_That's strange,"_ she thought, "_I could have sworn this was heavier." _She shrugged and walked on.

The penguin peered out from under the fence. "_Almost there," _he thought,_ "just a few more blocks."_ He weaved and slide through the darkened corners of the streets, and then he saw it. Grand Central Station loomed in front of him. He heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of it. Carefully, he made his way over to the entrance and looked in. An overwhelming sadness washed over him as he remembered the time he and his team had escaped from the zoo and made their way here, hoping to get to Antarctica, but in the end the cops had shown up and tranquilized them all and they ended up on a ship headed for Kenya. However, they did eventually get to Antarctica. "Antarctica," he said to himself as he shook his head in disgust "nothing but a block of ice."

He slid quietly through the station without being spotted and made his way to the train yard. He looked around at all the trains. "Hmmmm," he said to himself he pointed his flipper at a random train. "Eenie," he pointed again "meanie," another point "mineie." "Moe," his flipper came to rest on a Metroliner already starting to pull away.

Suddenly, he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. On instinct, he looked around and caught a glimpse of a penguin shaped figure sliding back into the darkest of the shadows covering the train opposite him. At that moment he felt his heart stop and his blood turn to ice in his veins. "_That can't be him," _he thought, willing it to just be his eyes playing tricks on him. Just as he began to turn back he saw the shadow move and slip nearer to him. He stood frozen for a moment then took off at a run which quickly turned into a belly slide as he launched himself over a pile of wood left to rot.

Dodging and weaving between the trains, he slid as fast as he could to catch the Metroliner that was already picking up speed and leaving the station. He felt raw fear creeping up on him as he propelled himself faster to catch the train knowing all too well who the shadowy figure really was and what would happen if he allowed it to reach him. He pulled even with the train, but it was going too fast and he was barely able to keep up with the last car.

He looked to the shadows and saw the figure sliding along them, but he was quite a distance away and didn't seem to be in any hurry to catch up. Suddenly, he realized what was happening. The figure had no intentions of trying to stop him, the train was gaining speed and he would quickly lose it. It was going to corner him so there would be no escape, if he lost this train he would be trapped, trapped with him.

That thought gave him the burst of energy he needed and with a rush of adrenaline he shot forward off some planks and flew into the air. For a few seconds, he hung there, then plunged back down to earth. His side connected hard with the side of the train and the air was knocked out of his lungs as he scrabbled for a handhold. The wood was slick and it didn't help at all to have flippers. He was losing his grip and sliding off, he grabbed desperately at the wood until his flipper caught in a hole. Using the last of his strength, he hauled himself up over the side and flopped onto his back with a sigh of relief. For a moment, he laid there and let the cool night air wash over him. Then, with a grunt he pulled himself to his feet and waddled over to the door pulling shut. Then, he collapsed in an exhausted heap against it in the darkness and closed his eyes settling into the warm slumber that now engulfed him.

_He raced away as fast as he could with Private on his heels. He knew that their attacker wouldn't be too far behind. When they reached the park they decided to stop, hiding behind a bush Skipper looked back the way they had come and sighed in relief when he saw no one. "I think we lost him," said Skipper looking back toward the Private, and was shocked to see a look a pure terror on the boy's face. "Skippa look out!" He yelled as he flung himself at his leader and Skipper whammed into the ground. Then he heard Private's wail of pain. _"PRIVATE!" He yelled. He shot straight up, looking around desperately for the young penguin, then relaxed, realizing that he was on the train. He leaned back, still breathing heavily and closed his eyes as the menacing words of his former teammate echoed in his head. "_You can run Skipper, but you can't hide, one way or another I'll find you and when I do there won't be anyone there to save you next time."_

He opened his eyes and got to his feet. He winced feeling the soreness of his chest where he had smacked into the side of the car. Standing stiffly, he tried to get his bearings, but it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. Then, he remembered something, feeling around him, he looked for the object, but his flippers slid over the floor without any luck. He felt a small sense of panic rising thinking he had lost it when he had collided with the train, but then his flipper wrapped around the smooth tube and with a sigh he found what he was looking for.

With a small crack the car filled with light as the glow stick shimmered in the darkness. It had been the only thing he was able to grab before he left. Using it like a torch he looked around the car, there wasn't much in there only a few huge crates and some debris left by hobos who rode the rails. He saw something flash in the light and looking more closely he realized what it was. He waddled over to the tape recorder and looked inside, it had a roll of tape ready to go. He smiled to himself and sat down beside it.

"Skipper's log, 2200 hours." "Due to recent events I have had to leave the zoo, and probably Manhattan, forever." He paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I now have a new enemy, far smarter and more dangerous than Blowhole could ever wish to be." "Kowalski and Private are gone and Rico," he hesitated, "Rico is gone too, but not like the others he is gone into the darkness of his own mind." "I think he followed me to the station but I managed to make the train before he could catch me." He stopped. He wasn't quite sure how to continue.

He sat up, turned the tape recorder off, and eased himself against a wall watching the shadows dance across the inside of the train as the glow stick rocked back and forth. For a while, he stayed lost in his thoughts about the past week and desperately tried to figure out how things could have gotten so out of hand in so little time. He looked back over to the tape recorder, maybe if he told the story aloud he would be able to sort things out more clearly in his head, and find some kind of defense against the enemy that was once his brother in arms. He sat up slowly, pressed the record button, took a deep breath, and began. "All our troubles began with one failed mission…"


	2. Chapter 1: Going out with a BANG!

Hi, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading the next one as well!

_3rd person pov_

Chapter 1: Going out with a BANG!

"Okay this is for all the marbles boys," Skipper said as Kowalski typed furiously on Alice's computer. "Kowalski, status!" Skipper snapped. "I've hacked the mainframe and bypassed the firewall Skipper, I just need to input the correct code to divert the course of the truck and put the shipment of 250.7 pounds of sweet Alaskan salmon at the back entrance of the zoo by seven tonight," he said, "aaannnd…..I'm in!" he yelled excitedly as he typed in the new coordinates for the delivery truck. "Good work Kowalski," Skipper said, "I can almost taste the sweet and salty tang of the sea now." "FFIIISSHHH," Rico sang happily as the three high fived.

"Alice alert!" yelled Private from the window as he waved his flippers in the air signaling to the others. "Bug out boys," Skipper commanded as he jumped of the desk and made his way to the door with Rico and Private following closely on his heels. Kowalski activated the screensaver and hopped down to join them, but just as they reached the door, the knob turned and Alice barged in. "Evasive maneuvers," Skipper ordered as they backed up and hid all across the room. When he was sure they hadn't been spotted Skipper looked around at Alice. She was covered in a thick brown substance from head to toe and he could almost see the steam coming out her ears. "_Phil and Mason never disappoint," _thought Skipper as he watched her from his hiding place behind the potted plant in the corner.

"Stupid monkeys," Alice grumbled as she went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "This better be mud," she said threateningly as she got a cloth and started wiping off her face. Skipper looked over to where Kowalski was hiding behind a small bookcase. Kowalski simultaneously looked over at him. Skipper made a motion with his flippers to Kowalski, to the window, and to Private, and then pointed at himself and Rico. Kowalski nodded and made his way along the wall taking care to be as silent as possible while inching closer to where Private was hiding behind a water cooler. Skipper checked to make sure that Alice wasn't looking then bellyslid over to Rico, who was hiding on the opposite side of the desk. Skipper signaled to for Rico to follow him and Rico nodded as they both slid over to the window to meet Kowalski and Private under it. When they all reached the window they quickly stacked on top of each other with Private on the bottom, Rico third, Kowalski second, and finally, Skipper on top. Skipper signaled for Private to go forward and he managed to inch them closer as Skipper leaned out, reaching for the latch. Suddenly, Private lost his footing, causing the tower to wobble, and making Skipper smack into the window.

"Private," Skipper hissed angrily holding the part of his beak that had hit the window. "Sorry Skipper it won't happen again," Private whispered apologetically as he moved them closer once more. "Steady," Skipper whispered, "Steady." Then, in one quick movement, he undid the latch, hoisted up the window, and leapt onto the sill. "Reverse formation now!" he ordered. Rico, Private, and Kowalski flipped upside down and grabbed each other's ankles. Skipper then grabbed Kowalski's ankles and pulled them all over. Alice whipped around. _"Hmmmm,"_ she thought, "_I could have sworn I heard something." _She shrugged as she picked up the bucket of fruit and went off to feed the lemurs.

The rookery watched silently as Alice went off toward the lemur habitat. "Nice work boys," Skipper said obviously pleased, "now let's get back to HQ." They started off in the direction of their base when the sound of tires screeching reached their ears. Skipper turned, puzzled and motioned for them to follow as they set of towards the back of the zoo. They stopped behind a corner and looked around as a long sliver truck pulled in and a tall man with a rather large mustache hopped out.

"Kowalski analysis," Skipper said as he looked the man up and down. "Skipper, it appears judging by the logo on the man's uniform that he has come from the company that is scheduled to deliver our fish, however he is several hours earlier than I previously thought and it would seems that-," Skipper held up a flipper. "That's all I needed to know," he said. He looked over at his team "Alright boys, commence operation: catch of the day, let's go, go, go," he commanded, pumping his flipper into the air. They raced forward undetected, and were about to knock out the man when Alice barreled around the corner. Apparently, they hadn't been the only ones to hear truck coming.

Skipper skidded to a halt, causing the others to crash into him. "Abort!" he whispered urgently. "Tactical retreat men, double time." he said as they dove back and raced to the corner before Alice spotted them. "You!" said Alice angrily as she marched over to the man, "What do you think you're doing!" The man rolled his eyes and brought out his clipboard, "I got a delivery here for the Central Park Zoo, 250 pounds of sweet Alaskan salmon." "What!" yelled Alice. "Listen buddy," she said poking her finger into the man's chest, "I don't know where you are getting your information from, but we didn't order any salmon." The man looked quite irritated as he removed her finger from his chest "Look lady," he said "I don't write the orders, I just make the deliveries and it's on my clipboard so I'm sure that you ordered these fish, so just sign here and I'll be on my way." Alice wasn't having any of it though as she continued to argue with the man. "Well _I'm_ sure that we _didn't_ order any fish," she said through clenched teeth, "so you can take your clipboard and-,"

Skipper covered Private's ears for a moment as Alice yelled; the man looked shocked then gave her a look of disgust. "You kiss your mother with that mouth!" he shouted. "Yeah," she replied, "and if you don't take your little clipboard and leave my fist is about to go in yours!" she yelled holding up her fist in the man's face. With that they both began shouting at the same time each seeming determined to be heard over the other. Skipper turned to Kowalski, impatiently. "Uggh, let's just go they'll be here all day," he said gesturing toward the two who were now yelling at top volume. He turned and they began to walk back to their base. Skipper began to think of a way to get their flippers on the salmon, it was obvious that they weren't getting through both of them, or at least, not when they were in so heated an argument.

"Kowalski, I'm going to need you to break back in to the system and Alice's office tomorrow, but make sure that next time you confirm that the truck will arrive _after_ closing we don't want another-, whoa, wait a minute," Skipper said coming to a halt, he looked around. "Kowalski, where's Rico?" Kowalski looked around puzzled, "I'm not sure Skipper," he said shrugging. "Let's get searching then, he couldn't have just disappeared," he said sarcastically. They backtracked for a minute and then saw the fork in the path. "Let's split up," he said as they came back to the corner. "Private, Kowalski, you look over in the storage area," he said pointing to the second path, "and I'll head back towards the truck." Kowalski and Private saluted. "Aye aye Skipper," they said and slid off in the opposite direction, leaving Skipper alone.

He walked for a few seconds before coming back to the back entrance, and the noises of the fight once again reached his earholes. The man was standing over Alice menacingly, but she wasn't backing down as she slapped the clipboard out of his hands and they began hurling X-rated insults at each other. Skipper rolled his eyes, "_Humans_." Then he saw him, _"There you are," _He thought watching Rico make his way to the back of the truck, _"But what is he doing?"_ Suddenly he realized _exactly _what he was doing as he reached the back of the truck and coughed up a stick of dynamite and a match. He struck the match on the side of the truck and brought it close to the fuse, then realizing for the first time that Skipper was watching him, he waved and pointed to the stick of dynamite. Skipper, horrified at what was about to happen, began to shake his head "no" and wave his flippers vigorously from side. Rico in response to this began to shake his head "yes" enthusiastically.

"Skipper," Kowalski whispered as he slid up beside him with Private, "there was no sign of him on our side, did you have any luck?" Skipper didn't reply and instead, continued to signal no to Rico who continued to shake his head in response. Kowalski leaned forward and looked at him curiously, "Ummm Skipper…What are you doing?" he asked. Just then he saw private freeze and start doing the same thing. He looked at Private, confused. "Is there something you're trying to tell me because I don't-," Suddenly, he caught sight of Rico who was, to his horror, was about to light the stick of dynamite, and began to do the same as Private and Skipper. Rico quit nodding and happily lit the dynamite, left it on the truck, and hopped off. "HIT THE DECK!" Skipper shouted, as he dove behind some boxes left at the service entrance with Kowalski and Private at his heels.

A huge explosion sounded, followed by a long string of colorful words by both Alice and the man driving the truck. Skipper peered over the boxes carefully, along with Private and Kowalski. "Sweet Mother Macarthur!" he yelled as he saw the half of the truck that was still left and the blackened fish that fell out of the sky, blasted into the air by the power of the explosion. They stared, their beaks open in shock, at the damage, as a fish fell from the sky and whacked Private in the head, sending him tumbling backwards. "Kablamo," said Rico happily, suddenly appearing beside them. They turned to look at him their beaks agape. Quickly, he jumped back catching four fish falling from the sky and juggled them for a moment before tossing them into the air and swallowing them whole one by one, then, he rolled forward and landed on one knee, "TA-DA," he said. Skipper face palmed and shook his head as, behind him, Kowalski continued to stare at Rico and Private tried to get to his feet after being hit with the fish. Suddenly a large pile of burned fish fell out of the sky, effectively knocking down and covering Kowalski and Private. "Oooo," Rico said wincing "Sowee."


	3. Chapter 2: Get smart!

Hi I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the wait had a HUGE project in Social Studies, anyway hope you like it!

_3rd person pov_

Chapter 2 : Get Smart

Skipper paced angrily around the HQ, while Private, Kowalski and Rico sat at the table looking at each other nervously. They didn't quite know what Skipper was going to say, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Skipper finally stopped pacing and glared at them.

"_Here it comes," _thought Kowalski. He had been Skipper's second in command long enough to know what he did right before he blew his top.

"That was a complete disaster!" Skipper shouted.

Suddenly, he was above Rico and glaring down at him like he wanted to wring his neck. Rico flinched under his intense stare and looked to the ground, then Skipper's voice suddenly got softer but still held a venomous quality as he looked over at Kowalski.

"Tell me Kowalski, how many ways can you open a locked truck _without_ using 5 ounces of plastic explosive," he asked.

Kowalski immediately stiffened at the mention of his name and his eyes began to dart around at everything but his teammates, as Skipper waited impatiently for an answer. He was in a very dangerous situation, he knew how Skipper could get and it was important that he didn't upset him further or cause him to snap on him, but at the same time Rico was in a very tight spot and Skipper would most certainly go off on him if he didn't say something to soften the blow, even though it was clearly Rico's bad judgment that had brought them here.

"I'm waiting Kowalski," Skipper said peevishly.

Kowalski took a deep breath and began to talk very quickly "WellSkipperwecan'-,"

Skipper held up his flipper and began to speak slowly through a clenched beak, "Maybe you didn't hear me, I asked for ways to open the truck _not _excuses."

Kowalski sighed, he knew Skipper was really angry now and it would do no good to argue.

"420," he replied.

Skipper turned to Rico angrily and Kowalski shot him an apologetic look.

"420 other ways you could have opened that truck and you picked the one that involved dynamite!" Skipper yelled.

Rico winced as each word was hurled at him like a brick. "And if that wasn't enough," Skipper continued, "you out right disobeyed a direct order to cease and desist, which borders on insubordination!"

Skipper shouted the last few words so loudly that Kowalski couldn't help but wonder if the people in Times Square heard him, meanwhile Skipper stared at Rico like an insect under a microscope, who's eyes stayed glued to the floor in shame and fear.

"And this is just the latest in many mishaps that involve you being completely reckless and disregarding everything we say, particularly that little free-for-all with Julien a few months back."

Rico smiled sheepishly, but Skipper just scowled harder, causing Rico's smile to disappear as he once again averted his eyes to the ground.

"You don't seem to comprenday that there are more ways to solve things than with explosions," he snarled. "You completely blew our cover," he continued, "and caused untold amounts of damage to that truck and the zoo and to top it off destroyed all the fish."

"Skippa, technically Rico didn't blow our cover since Alice never found out it was us," Private stated meekly.

"Not now Private I'm yelling," said Skipper as he turned his attention back to Rico.

"You can't just skip along throwing dynamite and chainsaws and who knows what else at everything in your path, and if you can't learn this you will be removed from this unit, do you understand?" Rico nodded submissively.

"Good," said Skipper returning to his calm, commanding aire "And since there were 420 other ways you could have opened that truck you can go run that many laps around the perimeter of the zoo." Rico groaned loudly.

"On second thought make that 430," Skipper said.

"But-," Rico began.

"440," Skipper said, "do you want 450?" Rico sighed, jumped of the concrete block, and left the HQ.

"Skippa, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Private

"Of course not Private," Skipper said, "Rico's got to learn that he can't just blast everything in sight."

"Well theoretically you could," Kowalski stated as he whipped out his abacus, "but according to my calculations most structures would collapse, and within a matter of days 78% of all-," Kowalski was stopped short as Skipper slapped him.

Skipper sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm not asking for a lot," he said, " And don't get me wrong I love brute force as much as the next guy, but I'll admit there are times when you need to control yourself and use a little common sense to think things through." He suddenly looked exhausted. "I just wish I could get that through Rico's head."

Kowalski sat up straight; he had the perfect idea and slowly as it began to take shape in his brain, a wide smile spread across his beak. Skipper noticed this.

"Ummmmm Kowalski you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

Kowalski shot up out of his chair. "I'll be in my lab," he said suddenly as he hurried off to the door. "No one disturb me," he said, shutting it quickly behind him.

"What's gotten into him," asked Private, looking quizzically over to Skipper.

"Not sure I want to know," replied Skipper, "we all know what happens when Kowalski gets into one of his "inventing" moods."

Private nodded, nothing good ever came out of those he thought remembering the time machine and the Jiggles incident. He shuddered to think what Kowalski might be doing in their now as the sound of welding and banging reached their ears. Private shrugged and walked off to watch the TV, while Skipper made some coffee and sat down to think.

Around ten o clock Rico came back utterly exhausted, and with stiff legs and sore muscles in virtually every part of his body as he collapsed onto the bunk and fell asleep. Skipper and Private were playing a game of chess when he came in and watched him limp to bed. They were quite evenly matched, until Skipper made a bad move and Private took the advantage. He leaned back smiling happily knowing he had him beat. Skipper looked up in disbelief, he was definitely cornered, then noticed the clock and smiled.

"Would you look at the time, looks like we'll have to finish this little game tomorrow." He said satisfied as he stood and made his way his bed.

"But Skippa-," Private protested.

"No 'buts'," he said, "time for lights out."

Private sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Private?" Skipper asked.

Private quickly stiffened. "Nothing sir," he replied snapping off a salute.

"That's what I thought," said Skipper, as he walked over to Kowalski's lab door. As soon as he turned his back Private let out a sigh of relief.

"Kowalski," said Skipper knocking on the door, "lights out."

He received no reply other than a grunt of recognition followed by him muttering equations to himself. Skipper shook his head.

"Come on Private let's hit the bunks we've got a long day of training tomorrow," he said.

"But what about Kowalski sir?" asked Private.

"You know how he gets," replied Skipper dismissively, "he'll be up all night working on who knows what and then he'll come out for breakfast tomorrow exhausted, there's no sense in trying to stop him." Skipper climbed onto his bunk and Private into his.

"Night Skippa," Private said.

"Night," he replied. Skipper tossed and turned for a while before slowly sinking into a deep, blissful sleep.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Skipper was jolted awake by the slamming of a door and Kowalski's yell. At once he was on his feet in fighting stance with Private and Rico close behind, only to see Kowalski dancing around the living room, at once they relaxed.

"Kowalski what in the name of Sherman's girdle is going on here!" he demanded.

"I did it Skipper," Kowalski said happily bouncing over to them with a smile that threatened to overtake his face, "I have the answer to all our problems."

"Here we go," said Skipper.

"Behold the Intelligifier," said Kowalski, ignoring Skipper's comment while motioning to an odd looking device.

"It is guaranteed to increase the subject's, or more accurately, Rico's intelligence by 34.2% at least," he said enthusiastically.

"Kowalski, didn't you try this before and it backfired horribly?" Skipper asked sleepily. "Besides," he said yawning, "It's four in the morning and I don't want anything exploding until after six."

"But it won't fail this time," Kowalski said indignantly, "I made sure to calibrate it more effectively and used more Omega 3 acids to balance the Quantum theory so that the acids can centralize into the hippocampus of the brain and regenerate instead of deteriorating over time, I also used a stabilizing formula so that most normal events will heighten in all of the senses leading to an immense learning curve and-,"

"Kowalski you lost me at calibrate," Skipper interrupted, "So could you please eighty six the chatter and cut to the chase."

Kowalski let out a long sigh. "I'm simply saying that Rico will get smarter on the initial effect and begin to learn more over a short period of time."

"I don't know," Skipper said hesitantly as he looked over to the new machine, "How do you know this won't turn out like your little intellect boost a while back, the last thing we need is Rico getting more, um, what's the word….."

"Thoughtless," offered Kowalski.

"I was going to go with stupid but whatever works," Skipper said walking away.

Suddenly Kowalski threw himself at Skipper's feet.

"Kowalski let go of me!" Skipper said angrily, while trying to pry him off.

"Please Skipper," Kowalski begged, "I know I got the compounds right this time, what have you got to lose?" he asked while keeping his grip on Skipper's legs.

"My pride, my dignity," Skipper replied, "a few limbs-,"

"Ok sorry I asked," Kowalski said, "but I'm sure it will work, I just forgot to convert to metric last time, and I double and triple checked the all the statistics, nothing can go wrong, just give it a chance," he said.

Skipper quit struggling and glared at him.

"Please," Kowalski looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugghh Fine," he said exasperated.

"Yes!" Kowalski said happily hugging his feet tighter.

"Now get off me!" Skipper said shaking his legs fiercely.

"Right sorry," said Kowalski as he got to his feet, a little embarrassed.

"Ummm Skippa, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Private asked, "I mean can't we just except Rico the way he is."

They all looked over to Rico, who was now chewing on his own foot.

"Well that settles it," said Skipper resolutely, "Kowalski, let's light this candle."

"Aye aye Skipper," Kowalski said excitedly as he rushed over to his new machine and began to press buttons and twist knobs as it hummed to life, then he rushed over to Rico and placed a cap on his head connected to the machine by a long black wire. Scribbling down something on his clipboard he handed Rico a cup full of a suspicious looking purple liquid.

"Drink this," he commanded while taking some more notes. Rico sniffed it then shrugged as he swallowed it in one gulp. Kowalski rushed back to the machine and produced some more wires with suction cups and began to stick them all over Rico's body.

"K'walski are you sure this is safe?" asked Private concerned as he watched him stick the cords onto Rico.

"Scientifically speaking maybe," he said as he put on the last cord and stepped back.

"Now Rico," he said as he walked over to the machine and began to start pressing buttons, "You will feel a slight tickle and then the sensation of 10,000 volts of electricity coursing through every part of your body,"

"Uhh sa whut?" he asked as Kowalski made the final preparations.

"Here we go!" shouted Kowalski ignoring Rico entirely. His flipper smacked down on a button and at once Rico was shocked his body twitching as the electricity ran through him. Then, without warning, the machine exploded and the penguins were sent flying into the walls.

"Wow," Kowalski coughed hoarsely as he attempted to get to his feet.

"What was that about it not exploding Kowalski?" Skipper said angrily, as he got to his feet, brushed off his feathers and gave Private a hand up.

"I don't understand," Kowalski said baffled, "my calculations were flawless there's no reason it should have gone amiss." Skipper glared at him and growled.

"Umm…..I guess… Technical flaw," Kowalski smiled nervously. Skipper drew back his flipper to hit him but was interrupted by Private's voice "Rico?"

Skipper and Kowalski slid over to see a half conscious Rico sprawled on the floor and Private standing over him nervously.

"Rico how do you feel?" Kowalski asked.


	4. Chapter 3: Problems sloved

_**3rd person pov**_

_**Chapter 3: Problems solved**_

"**Rico how do you feel?" Kowalski asked worriedly.**

"**I think I'm ok but I might have-," Rico stopped and his eyes grew wide, everyone else was already gaping. **

"**Amazing," said Kowalski as he scrabbled for his clipboard.**

"**Rico?" asked Private curiously while staring at Rico who was now on his feet.**

"**I can talk," he said disbelievingly, "I can talk, I can talk, I can TALK!" he sang happily, "Ha-ha, this is awesome, WOO-HOO!"**

"**Kowalski explain," Skipper said as he watched Rico dance around the living room.**

"**It appears that on the initial shock that there was a tremendous increase of activity in the temporal lobes." Kowalski said gawking at Rico.**

"**English Kowalski," Skipper replied.**

"**The parts of the brain that control speech have felt the effects of the blast first," Kowalski explained.**

**Rico bounced over to Private and started twirling him through the air. "This is amazing!" he yelled as he stopped spinning and wrapped Private in a tight hug.**

"**C-Can you let g-go of me n-now?" Private asked, still a little disoriented from being swung through the air. Rico dropped him to the ground and Private wobbled over to the others.**

"**Well I believe there is only one thing to say at a time like this," Kowalski said stepping toward Rico.**

"**It totally worked!" he shouted throwing his flippers in the air happily and beginning to dance around with Rico.**

"**I am a genius; I am a genius, who's the smartest? Kowalski is!" He sang as he and Rico twirled together through the living room as Private clapped and smiled.**

"**Ha ha ha," Kowalski danced away from Rico.**

"**In your face Skipper!" he said pointing his flipper into Skipper's face. Skipper narrowed his eyes and growled. Kowalski's smile disappeared.**

"**Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head and averting his to the ground, "I got a little….carried away." Skipper rolled his eyes and stepped forward.**

"**Okay," Skipper interrupted, "I know all of this is exciting but we still have lots of duties to attend to, starting with cleaning up this mess." They all looked around at the walls of the HQ, which were covered with a thick layer of grime and ash from the explosion with stray machine parts strewn about.**

"**Don't worry Skipper were on it," replied Kowalski as they all saluted.**

"**Aright then let's get cleaning," Skipper commanded, "move out!"**

**Private and Skipper grabbed sponges and set about cleaning the walls, Rico was about to join them when he saw Kowalski digging through the machine parts to try to find something salvageable and went to join him.**

"**Hey Kowalski need some help?" Rico asked as he sat down beside him.**

"**Thanks Rico," replied Kowalski, "but I don't think you would quite know which-,"**

"**Why are you getting rid of this?" Rico asked holding up a hollow metal cylinder.**

"**Well," Kowalski said, "Right here the internal fan is jammed because one of the blades is bent so I can't reuse- hey what are you doing?" Kowalski asked as Rico snatched the object out of his flipper.**

**Rico used a small metal rod next to him to dislodge the blade and then looked in the pile a bit before he found a piece of metal about the same size and shape as the piece in the machine and wedged it in.**

"**There," Rico said as he held it up, "good as new."**

"**How did you-," Kowalski began astonished as Rico began to sort through another pile and repair most of the objects. Within a few minutes Rico was done and only the most bent and charred pieces had to be tossed.**

"**Well done Rico," Skipper said coming up behind them, "I didn't expect you boys to be done so quickly." He looked over at the pile of parts that could be reused and then back to Rico.**

"**Kowalski, why don't you go take those parts to your lab, Rico help him out and Private why don't you whip us up some waffles," he said looking over his team.**

"**Aye aye Skipper," they said as Kowalski and Rico rushed off with the parts and Private scurried away to make the waffles. Skipper sighed happily and allowed himself the rare luxury of a smile as he made some coffee. He could already tell today was off to a great start.**

"**Flip, kick, punch, punch, kick, punch, weave and bob, bob and weave, pilate, punch, kick, and punch." Skipper called out. He turned to see Kowalski, Private, and Rico all panting with exertion.**

"**Alright boys, that's enough for today," he said a little out of breath himself, "but stay on your toes we could be called to action at any time." Just then a scream came from the otter habitat.**

"**Marlene," Skipper said alarmed, "Move out boys."**

**They slid through the sewer tunnel and burst out into the otter habitat in fighting stance, but there was no one in sight.**

"**Marlene?" Skipper asked warily as he looked around.**

"**Skipper Thank goodness you're here!" Skipper jumped back as Marlene's voice rang out but there was no body to match.**

"**Where are you?" Skipper asked glancing around curiously.**

"**Up here," They all looked up to see Marlene stuck to the ceiling and wrapped in some kind of thread and blue substance, struggling to get free.**

"**Fish and chips!" shouted Skipper in surprise as he caught sight of her, "Marlene who did this, was it Blowhole?" he asked sounding frantic.**

"**Skipper-," Marlene began but she was cut off.**

"**This time he's gone too far," said Skipper angrily.**

"**Skipper-," Marlene started.**

"**I swear I'll make that overgrown fish beg for mercy," he said.**

"**Skipper-," Marlene said starting to get irritated.**

"**By the time I'm done with him death will be a blessing," he said.**

"**SKIPPER!" Marlene shouted finally getting his attention, "I did this to myself."**

"**What?" Skipper asked confused.**

**She sighed, "I was trying to knit a sweater, but things got a little… out of hand."**

"**You know how to knit?" Private asked.**

"**Apparently not" Marlene sighed, "I was trying to learn and I got frustrated then things kinda went downhill from there."**

"**How did you get stuck up there?" Kowalski asked. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson and she looked away.**

"**I uh sorta…um…you see I…. could you just get me down?" she asked.**

"**Yes, but you didn't answer my question," Kowalski said.**

"**Does it matter Kowalski?" Skipper asked peevishly.**

"**Well," he said whipping out his clipboard, "According to my thesis on cause and effect-,"**

"**Rico," Skipper said as Rico promptly slapped Kowalski.**

"**The answer is no, what does matter is getting her down," Skipper said and with that he bounced off the walls and reached the ceiling. Using the wall to help anchor him to the ceiling while pulling on the ropes he began to tug Marlene out, unfortunately instead of getting her **_**out**_** he got sucked **_**in.**_** He squirmed some more before realizing they were firmly stuck in place.**

"**Umm Kowalski…. I think we could use a little help," he said embarrassed.**

"**Don't worry Skipper I'm on it," he called as he came up after them. Meanwhile, Private looked on worriedly at the developing situation and Rico sat deep in thought before running out of the cave.**

"**Oh crud," Kowalski said realizing he was stuck as well.**

"**Well that's just great!" Marlene said angrily.**

"**What is this?" Skipper asked trying to pry his flipper away from the blue stuff that held them along with the thread to the ceiling.**

"**It appears to be a mixture of hair gel, glue, and toothpaste," Kowalski said holding a flipper away from the wall to sniff the substance. They all looked at Marlene expectantly.**

"**Yeah," she said nervously, "I don't really want to touch that one." At that moment Rico came back with a fire extinguisher.**

"**Don't worry this will have you down in no time!" he said enthusiastically. Then began spraying them and to their surprise the sticky mixture melted away. Skipper was the first to fall, followed by Kowalski and Marlene. However, Marlene was still tied up in the thread in an impossible knot. Rico stepped toward her and looked her over for a minute before grabbing one thread and cutting it. Suddenly, all the thread came lose around her and she stood up.**

"**Good work Rico!" Skipper said beaming.**

"**How did you know that the extinguishing foam would melt away that stuff?" Kowalski asked surprised.**

"**Well if you take in to account the molecular density of the compounds judging by their properties you could come to the conclusion that fluoroprotein foam would most likely melt the fatty properties of the glue which held all the other compounds together to form the adhesive blue gunk."**

**Marlene gaped, "Since when does Rico talk?" she asked.**

"**Since precisely 4:26 this morning," Kowalski replied.**

"**No," argued Rico, "I believe it would be 4:28 taking into to account the time it would take for the machine to warm up and the ultrasonic pulse to reach the left frontal lobes."**

**Marlene continued to stare in shock, "and how did he get so smart?"**

"**In the words of Skipper, that's classified," Rico replied grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Well it looks like our job here is done, let's roll," Skipper said as he slid out with the others.**

**Marlene stood where she was watching them leave. "**_**Now there's something you don't see every day," **_**she thought and looked back over to the pile of thread on the floor that was supposed to be a sweater. **

"**That's enough knitting for today," she said as she threw the ruined thread in the trash. Good thing they hadn't asked who the sweater was for. She smiled to herself that would be her little secret.**

**For the remainder of the day, the team decided to relax and take advantage of the sunny afternoon and sun bath for a bit. Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski set up their folding chairs and sat down while they waited for Private who was still inside. Skipper took a deep breath and sighed.**

"**Nothing like a sunny day to lift the spirits, eh Kowalski?" He said as he put his flippers behind his head.**

"**I concur," Kowalski said as he wrote on his notepad. Skipper looked over at him and frowned.**

"**Kowalski, when I said relax earlier I meant no science experiments," he said.**

"**Sorry Skipper," Kowalski said as he continued to write, "I'm just trying to calculate the cloud to sky ratio to find the optimal position for sunning."**

"**You need to move 3 degrees north of your current position and 12 degrees east," Rico said as he leaned back in his chair and whipped out a huge pair of star shaped sunglasses.**

"**Right," Kowalski said putting away his notebook, "thanks Rico."**

"**Anytime," Rico said. Kowalski picked up his chair and moved it into correct position.**

"**Perfect," he said as he leaned back in his chair beside Rico and Skipper and whipped out his sunglasses.**

"**Smoothies are ready," Private chirped happily as he came out of the base with a tray of love smoothies, "Who wants one?"**

**Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski all grabbed one off the tray and Private took his as he set up his own chair and sat down. Skipper took a long drink and sighed contentedly as he leaned back.**

"**Lovely day isn't it Skippa?" Private said taking a sip of his smoothie.**

"**Private I would go so far as to say downright glorious," Skipper said happily enjoying the sound of the birds chirping in the trees and the lapping of the water in their pool at the side of the base.**

"**In fact, I don't think anything could ruin this day," he said as Private put on his sunglasses and whipped out a tanning mirror.**

**Suddenly, the serene peacefulness of the day was shattered by music blaring from the lemur habitat.**

"**I stand corrected," skipper muttered angrily as he got to his feet, "Come on boys let's eighty six that racket." He jumped off the small island and made his way to the lemur's habitat with Rico, Kowalski, and Private close behind.**

"**Ringtail, turn that noise off!" shouted Skipper as he approached him.**

"**What?" Julien shouted as he danced to the song playing.**

"**Turn the music off!" Skipper shouted.**

"**Your granny has a cough?" Julien said surprised, "Well der is nuthing I can be doing about dat, maybe she should be seeing a doctor!"**

"**What?" he asked confused.**

"**I can't hear you music to loud," he said making hand signals.**

"**I said turn that racket off!" he yelled starting to get angry.**

"**How daring of you," Julien shouted, "I have never kidnaped a platypus while playing mini golf!" They all stared at him curiously for a minute, before Skipper got back to his senses and began shouting again.**

"**Ringtail you are tap dancing on my last good nerve!" Skipper yelled his eye beginning to twitch.**

"**Wrong again silly penguin, even though I want to be expanding my kingdom I am not advancing on de Alaskan curve, where ever dat is," Julien said as he started to swing dance. Skipper face palmed and walked closer.**

"**Turn down the music!" he yelled louder starting to lose his cool**

"**You are going to be burning down de Olympics, are sure dat is being legal?" he asked as he continued to dance. Skipper lost it and began to walk forward menacingly.**

"**TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" he yelled at top volume, rage burning in his eyes, but Julien seemed unfazed.**

"**Ohhh, why didn't you just say so silly pengooin," he said as he started doing hip hop moves.**

"**Good!" Skipper shouted over the music, waiting while Julien continued to dance. Julien looked up and stared at him.**

"**Well?" Skipper yelled over the music still blasting away loud as ever.**

"**Well what?" Julien yelled.**

"**The music," Skipper probed.**

"**What about de music," Julien yelled starting to spin on the ground.**

"**Aren't you going to turn it off?" Skipper yelled. Julien stopped spinning.**

"**Hmmm let's see um…no," Julien replied stopping in a pose position on the ground. Skipper seethed with fury and walked forward ready to hit Julien when Rico ran ahead of him and stooped him.**

"**I've got this one Skipper," Rico said making sure that Skipper wasn't close enough to hurt Julien as he continued to dance completely oblivious to the scene unfolding. Skipper looked over at Julien angrily.**

"**Fine," Skipper spat backing away.**

"**Ok we'll be leaving now," he said starting to walk away, "I guess King Julien didn't want to see the awesome new dance I invented." At this Julien's ears pricked up and he turned around.**

"**Oh well," Rico continued as he walked toward the habitat, "guess we'll just have to practice on our own won't we." He winked to the others and they began to smile.**

"**Oh yeah it's a real shame," Skipper said following Rico's lead.**

"**Indeed," said Kowalski as they got to the edge of the enclosure.**

"**Wait," Yelled Julien as he ran to catch up with them, "what is all this talking of a new dance my kingly ears are hearing."**

"**Oh you probably wouldn't like it," said Rico dismissively.**

"**Yeah it's only for the best dancers and you wouldn't be able to keep up," Skipper said smugly.**

"**Pfft, can't keep up, teach me dis new dancing for I am de king and de king can do any dance dat is made," King Julien said confidently.**

"**I don't know it is pretty special and I'm not sure if we could share it with just **_**anyone**_**," Rico said.**

"**Please I will be doing whatever you want!" he begged.**

"**Well there is one thing," Rico said.**

"**Yes yes," Julien said eagerly.**

"**You have to turn off your music," Skipper said. Julien looked confused.**

"**Den how is der to be de dancing if der is no music?" Julien asked.**

"**Here," Rico said handing him an MP3 player, "You can use this."**

"**Ohhh dis looks just like de one I lost a long time ago," Julien said excitedly as he stuck the earphones in his ears.**

"**Well then let's get to work," Rico said as they walked away and King Julien sang along to the music. Quietly, Kowalski, Skipper, and Private began to back out of the habitat and to their own. The sun was staring to set and the huge orange ball glowed on the horizon as Private went inside and Skipper and Kowalski began to clean up the chairs. The sound of Rico instructing Julien could be heard on the breeze as bit by bit he learned the dance.**

"**You know Kowalski I think you finally did it." Skipper said suddenly. Kowalski looked confused.**

"**Did what Skipper?" he asked as he folded up another one of the chairs.**

"**Invented something that won't threaten to destroy us all," Skipper said beaming.**

"**Hmm I guess you're right," He said happily.**

"**Now why don't you round up Rico and let's eat," Skipper said as he dropped down into the HQ Kowalski turned to leave when Skipper popped back up.**

"**Oh I almost forgot, we're having fish," he said as he jumped back down into the HQ. Kowalski smiled and went to retrieve Rico. He sighed, today had been perfect, no major problems had arisen, His invention had worked, and now Rico was smarter than ever before. He was on top of the world, and almost certain that nothing bad would happen. Little did he know how wrong he was.**


	5. Chapter 4: The New Kowalski

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, but unfortunately I sprained my wrist and was out of commission for TWO WEEKS! I thought it would never end. Up until now, I never really realized how much we use our hands in our everyday lives. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the new chapter.**

_**3rd person pov**_

**Chapter 4: The new Kowalski**

**Skipper, Private, and Rico sat around the table playing poker. Quite a pile of fish had stacked up and the atmosphere in the room was tense. Rico and Skipper were staring each other down, their faces blank, while Private looked on a bit nervously. Skipper looked at his hand, he had the king of diamonds, the king of hearts, the eight of spades, the three of hearts, and the nine of clubs, nothing to get that excited over.**

"**Dealer takes two," he said as he placed two cards in the middle and drew two more. When he saw what he had drawn he was shocked, he now had the king of clubs and the nine of diamonds which meant he was now looking at the king of diamonds, the king of hearts, the king of clubs, the nine of clubs, and the nine of diamonds. He had a full house. Meanwhile Rico studied his cards intently.**

"**I'll take three," he said as he laid three cards down and Skipper passed him three more.**

"**Two please," Private said and his cards were passed to him. Skipper studied their faces, Private didn't seem too confident and Rico let no emotion pass what so ever. He smiled.**

"**Alright boys, why don't we make this interesting?" Skipper said mischievously. Slowly, he moved all his fish into the middle of the table. Rico's and Private's eyes widened as they realized what he meant Rico smiled and put in his fish into the middle too.**

"**I'm game," he said confidently as he leaned back into his chair.**

"**How 'bout it Private?" Rico asked. Private looked on unsure.**

"**I don't know," he said looking back down at his cards.**

"**Oh come," Skipper said encouragingly, "there's no fun in the game without the risk."**

"**Well," Private sighed, "Ok I'm in."**

"**Alright then let's get started," Skipper said rubbing his flippers together.**

"**Private why don't you go first?" he said as he looked over at him. Private gulped and slowly laid down his cards. He had the seven of spades, the two of diamonds, the four of hearts, the four of spades, and the four of clubs, three of a kind. Skipper leaned back knowing he had won while smiling smugly to himself.**

"**Sorry Private looks like you lost," He said as he laid down his hand and raked the fish towards him.**

"**Don't you want to see my cards?" Rico asked his face still blank. Skipper stopped counting the fish and looked up warily. He had forgotten all about Rico.**

"**Ok sure what have you got?" he asked eyeing him curiously. Rico smiled as he laid down his cards and the truth sank in. He had been holding the ace of spades, the king of spades, the queen of spades, jack of spades, and the ten of spades, a royal flush. Skipper gawked, the odds of getting a royal flush in poker were 1 in 2,598,960, but somehow Rico had done it. Rico began to pull the fish toward him as he leaned close to Skipper and whispered into his ear.**

"**Pride always comes before the fall," he laughed and gulped down a fish as Kowalski burst in with a new device that resembled a ray gun.**

"**Hey guys check out my new automatic sushi maker," Kowalski said as he held up his new machine, "all you do is press this button here and boom, instant sushi." Suddenly he caught sight of the pile of fish on the table.**

"**Here let me give you a demonstration," he said as he pointed the ray at the fish. Skipper, Private, and Rico jumped back as he aimed it and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.**

"**Hmmm that's curious," he said as he shook it and tried again, "it appears to be jammed."**

"**Hear let me see," Rico said stepping forward. Kowalski handed over his new invention to Rico and he coughed up a screwdriver and took out the circuitry plate. Rico held it up to the light and examined it.**

"**These wires shouldn't be crossed, this should be over here, and this should be turned that way," he said as he fixed the problems and handed it back to Kowalski, "try it now."**

**Kowalski took the ray gun back and fired it at the fish which instantly turned into sushi.**

"**Good job clearing that up Rico now let's eat," Skipper said happily as they all grabbed a piece of sushi. Suddenly, Marlene popped up behind Skipper.**

"**Hey guys," she said as he whipped around in fighting stance. He relaxed when he saw who it was.**

"**Marlene you can't just keep barging in here all the time!" Skipper said annoyed as he crossed his flippers over his chest.**

"**Says the bird who always enters my home through the sewer grate in the floor," she said raising an eyebrow.**

"**Touché," he said as he uncrossed his arms and relaxed a bit.**

"**So any way guess what, a crate just got delivered a few minutes ago and I think it could be our new neighbor!" Marlene said excitedly. Skipper walked over to the periscope and looked around until he spotted the large crate being delivered into a habitat outside. He got up and walked over towards his team as Marlene stepped up and looked out eagerly through the periscope.**

"**Alright boys looks like we have a security breach, so let's go give this spy a real New York welcome," he said as he slammed his fist into his other flipper. Rico hacked up a chainsaw.**

"**Yes, I finally get to use this!" He said excitedly as he cranked it up and they all began to walk toward the door. Marlene's eyes grew wide.**

"**No! Skipper, it's probably just a zoo transfer, you can't just blindly assume that it's a spy," Marlene said stepping in his path to block him from getting outside. Skipper put his flippers on his hips and scowled.**

"**That's what Manfredi and Johnson said about that those baby chipmunks in '84, we had to scrap what was left of them off the pavement," Skipper said.**

"**I still don't know how they got the keys to the weapons bunker or our car," Kowalski said thoughtfully.**

"**I didn't think something so small could do that kind of damage anyway," Rico said shrugging. Marlene stared at them unsure of how to respond as Skipper and the others sidestepped her.**

"**And that's why we don't take chances," he said as they excited using the tunnel behind 'Private's first prize'.**

"**Let's go boys," he said as the slid out the door and into the sewer. They reached the new habitat as Alice left mumbling under her breath about 'another mouth to feed'. Skipper stepped toward the crate and looked it over.**

"**Rico," he said as he held out his flipper. Rico stepped forward and hacked up a crowbar which he handed to Skipper. Skipper wedged it into the crate and pushed on it until the side popped off. Inside, a small creature moved back into the shadows. All four of them snapped into fighting position.**

"**Show yourself!" Skipper commanded stepping forward. The figure hesitated then stepped into the light, it was a young sugar glider.**

"**Watashi wa doko ni imasu?" the sugar glider asked. Skipper looked on blankly.**

"**Kowalski translate," Skipper ordered as the young sugar glider looked on quite frightened.**

"**I'm not sure quite what language she's speaking sir," Kowalski replied looking confused.**

"**It's Japanese," Rico piped up stepping forward.**

"**How would you know?" Kowalski asked crossing his arms.**

**Rico shrugged, "I read a book on it and picked up some of the dialect."**

"**I still don't see how with just one book you could determine the nationality of a-," Kowalski was cut short as Skipper groaned irritably.**

"**Would you eighty- six the chit-chat, we can't get intel from this spy if we can't communicate," he said angrily.**

"**Actually Skipper I wouldn't say that we can't necessarily communicate," Rico piped up smiling broadly, "I think I might be able to interpret a bit." Kowalski laughed.**

"**Rico I highly doubt that just reading a book on the language makes you qualified to speak and/or translate it," he said looking back over at him.**

"**Well I guess we'll find out," Skipper said snappily, "Rico, go wring us out some answers." **

**Rico saluted then walked towards the sugar glider he bowed low and began talking rapidly in Japanese. After a few seconds the sugar glider responded and they talked back and forth for a while. Finally, Rico bowed low again and walked back to Skipper.**

"**She says her name is Yugana, which translates loosely into graceful, and she came from Nagoya, Japan," Rico stated. Skipper smiled obviously pleased. While Kowalski and Private's jaws dropped.**

"**Wow Rico I didn't know you knew a second language!" Private exclaimed excitedly.**

"**How?" Kowalski exclaimed confused, "You couldn't have possibly learned the whole language from that book!"**

"**I didn't," Rico replied, "I simply learned the sounds for each letter and the sounds for different phrases and was able to compile them into words eventually giving me a full understanding of their speech patterns." Kowalski opened his mouth to say something then lapsed into silence as he thought about what he said. Skipper beamed. **

"**Nice work Rico, now ask her who she's working for," Skipper said pointing back at the glider. Rico cleared his throat and spoke to her again. She looked confused then replied, Rico nodded and walked back to the others.**

"**She says she doesn't know what you're talking about," Rico replied as the young sugar glider looked on a bit nervously.**

"**Skipper, I don't think she's a spy," Kowalski said as he looked her up and down before returning his attention to Skipper. Skipper rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't be ridiculous Kowalski, she's probably just trying to protect her cover, I'll try a direct approach" he said as he stepped forward looming over her.**

"**Umm Skipper I'm not so sure that's such a good-," Kowalski began but was silenced as Skipper held up a flipper and returned his attention to the glider and gave her a menacing look.**

"**Don't play coy with me we know you're a spy, here to steal our secrets, so you can either tell us the easy way or we can go to plan B," Skipper said as he held up the crowbar threateningly. Yugana backed up a bit and said something quietly to Rico. He looked confused and asked her something and she gestured to Skipper. Suddenly, Rico burst out laughing as Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and Yugana looked at him curiously.**

"**What's so funny solider?" Skipper asked as Rico rolled on the ground with tears in his eyes.**

"**S-She thought HAHAHA," He laughed some more until Skipper hauled him to his feet.**

"**Spit it out man," he said obviously displeased to not know what was going on. Rico continued to chuckle a little as he tried to explain what happened.**

"**S-She asked why the g-girl with the crowbar w-was y-yelling at her," He said trying not to laugh as he explained it to Skipper then gave up and burst out laughing again. Skipper looked confused.**

"**What girl?" he asked looking around. Rico started laughing harder.**

"**S-She meant you!" Rico cackled. They stood their shocked for a minute then Kowalski and Private started laughing too. Skipper's face grew red with anger and he turned and slapped all three of them.**

"**S-Sorry sir," Private said trying to swallow his laughter as Kowalski and Rico continued to giggle. Skipper turned and marched toward the sugar glider who looked confused at how they were acting.**

"**Listen up sister!" Skipper barked angrily as he pointed a flipper into her face and she shrank back. Kowalski, Private, and Rico stopped laughing abruptly, quickly seeing which way this was headed, and hurried forward as Skipper continued to shout.**

"**No one insults me in front of my own men and gets away with it, and you've got a lot of nerve to crack jokes about that little incident while you're on our turf, I don't know how you found out about that, but I bet your little spymaster has all the answers and I know more ways than one to make you ta-," Skipper was cut off as Rico jumped in between them and pushed Skipper back, away from the terrified sugar glider as Kowalski pulled him back from behind.**

"**Skipper I think she's a little confused why don't I talk to her," Rico said looking worriedly back to the frightened girl.**

"**I have to agree with Rico I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if he talked to her first," Kowalski piped up seeing the murderous look in Skipper's eyes and fearing for the girl's safety. Skipper looked over to the glider angrily.**

"**Denied, I intend to make sure she doesn't weasel her way out of this, those marsupials are crafty like that," Skipper said balling his flippers into fists.**

"**But I….umm…," Rico searched desperately for a way to get Skipper calmer, "I-I might have… translated that wrong."**

"**What?" Kowalski asked confused. Rico shot him a look then he caught on.**

"**Y-Yes of course probably just misunderstood, so why don't we let Rico go clear this up," Kowalski said a bit nervously. Skipper contemplated this for a second before sighing in defeat.**

"**Alright, but if she tries anything funny-," He began.**

"**Don't worry Skipper I've got it under control," Rico said as he walked back to the young sugar glider and began to explain the situation to her a few minutes later she blushed a deep crimson and looked down. She spoke to Rico without looking up then whispered into his ear, he nodded and returned to the others.**

"**I totally misheard her, she said she was wondering where she was and who you were and she also says you frighten her." Rico said addressing Skipper.**

"**Ok," Private said rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "but how could you possibly mix up girl with a crowbar and- OOF!" Private was cut short as Kowalski elbowed him hard in the side. Skipper didn't seem to notice as he straightened up and regain his composure.**

"**Well then I suppose that's settled, but we still need intel on why she's here," Skipper said, then thought for a moment before pointing to Rico, "Rico give me interrogation options."**

"**But I'm the options guy!" Kowalski protested.**

"**Yeah but not when it comes to weapons and pain that's where Rico preforms best," Skipper said smiling while gesturing to Rico.**

**Kowalski sighed and mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms indignantly. Skipper oblivious to this looked back over to Rico expectantly, but instead of him coughing up various instruments of torture, he found him looking closely at the glider studying her intently.**

"**Rico," Skipper said snapping him out of his trance. Rico walked back towards them.**

"**After careful contemplation and based on the facts at hand, I have to conclude that she is most indefinitely not a spy," Rico said looking over from her to Skipper**

"**Alright then, I guess our work here is done," Skipper said beginning to walk away.**

"**Wait I thought you said she was a spy!" Kowalski asked, astonished that he had been so easily persuaded and was already half way out the door.**

"**Rico changed my mind," he said shrugging.**

"**But I said the same thing not ten minutes ago!" Kowalski said angrily.**

"**Yeah but Rico just has a way of putting things," Skipper said as he rounded the corner with Private and Rico at his heels. Kowalski growled in frustration and followed them, leaving a very shocked and confused Yugana in their wake. **_**"Those American birds are crazy,"**_** she thought as she glided up toward the top of a large rock in the corner of her habitat.**

**A while later, back at the HQ, the penguins were enjoying a little R&R, as they all went about their separate tasks. Private went to watch **_**The Lunacorns,**_** Skipper read through some of the mission files and Kowalski and Rico were locked in a game of chess. Rico calmly moved his piece and Kowalski carefully observed him. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous, Rico had never shown an interest in chess before, until he had watched him and Private play earlier. Private hadn't done that well and had to stop in the middle of the game because his show was on. However, to his surprise Rico stepped up and picked up where Private had left off. At first it had been easy and Kowalski had been confident, but as the game progressed Rico had gotten better and better, and for the first time, Kowalski worried he might lose. He studied the board carefully before moving his piece. Rico waited a few more seconds before moving another. Kowalski looked on nervously as he considered what strategy he could use to win. By now, Private's show had ended and he went back to finish the game. He was shocked to see how well Rico was doing and decided to watch instead of reclaiming his chair.**

**Skipper looked up from one of the mission files to see all his men around one table and got up to investigate. Meanwhile, Rico moved his piece and sat back as Kowalski searched for another move. He had no idea Rico was this good, and when had he learned? Until today Rico had never played chess, but he had almost claimed all his pieces. Carefully Kowalski made another move as Skipper, Private, and Rico watched him closely. Rico looked at the board one more time before he had another move and said the two words that Kowalski had thought he would never hear.**

"**Check mate," Rico said as he leaned back smiling. Kowalski stared at the board in shock, wondering how he had done it, as Skipper and Private congratulated Rico.**

"**Looks like we have a new chess champion," Skipper said beaming as he took a red snapper out of the fridge, "All yours Rico." He tossed the fish and Rico caught it in his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.**

"**It was nothing really," Rico said as Skipper and Private smiled.**

"**Of course it was!" Private exclaimed, "No one's ever beaten K'walski before and that last move was amazing!"**

"**Thanks, I believe it's called the Rousseau Gambit," Rico said cheerfully while putting his hands behind his back.**

"**Well I have to say Rico you've done well," Skipper said stepping forward, "and not just with that chess game, your whole attitude lately has been outstanding, we have definitely turned a corner which is cause for celebration, so how about we all get some snowcones!"**

"**Yeah, snowcones!" Private said happily clapping his flippers together and jumping from foot to foot in anticipation. They all high-fived as they headed toward the hatch. Skipper turned around feeling that something was wrong and spotted Kowalski heading toward the opposite side of the room.**

"**Kowalski, you coming solider?" Skipper asked as Rico and Private reached the top of the ladder.**

"**Oh...uh….no, I have to get back to my lab," he said heading towards his lab door. Skipper shrugged.**

"**Suit yourself." He quickly climbed the ladder and followed the rest of the team to park.**

**That's all for now, but if you want a hint the next few chapters will be in the character's point of view, can you guess who will be first?**


	6. Chapter 5: The green eyed monster

**Hey back with another chapter, sorry this is so long but I wanted to fit in all of Kowalski's thoughts here so the next chapter could be a different pov. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I must say so far this has been one of my favorite chapters to write, enjoy!**

_**Kowalski's pov**_

**Chapter 5: The green eyed monster**

**I sat down at my lab table and began to mix the chemicals I had been working with lately to try and clear my head. I'll admit I'm still a little upset about how today has gone so far but it's nothing that can't be fixed with science. I tightened my goggles and carefully opened the lid to the capsaicin; I definitely didn't want to get this in my eyes or on my skin. I pulled on the oversized rubber gloves that fit awkwardly on my flippers and carefully scooped out a few teaspoons and dropped it into the chemical. Suddenly, I heard voices and the hatch door slide open.**

"_**Looks like they're back,"**_** I sighed as I swirled around another chemical and poured it into a beaker with the first on. I placed it over a low flame and slowly the liquid began to turn a clear orange.**

"**Yes I finally got it!" I exclaimed happily as I took the beaker off the flame and poured the mixture into a thin, small, metal ball.**

"**Perfect," I said as I stared at the ball proud of my accomplishment as my chest swelled with pride.**

"**Hi K'walski," the voice caught me off guard and I whipped around in alarm, accidentally knocking some of my equipment to the ground and at the same time losing my grip on the ball. I fearfully watched as it started its journey toward the ground, and with I cry, I jumped forward and tried to grab it as it fell, eventually getting a grip on it. I looked up to see Private watching me.**

"**Oops, sorry K'walski didn't mean to give you a fright," he said looking concerned.**

"**Private didn't I tell you not to disturb me when I'm working," I snapped angrily. He looked hurt at my tone.**

"**I just wanted to bring you a snowcone," he said as he held out a rainbow cone for me.**

"**Not hungry," I said angrily as I started to pick up a few of my test tubes that had dropped.**

"**Ok then, I guess I'll just go," Private said sadly as he walked toward the door. Suddenly, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I sighed and turned around as Private reached the door.**

"**I'm sorry Private I didn't mean to snap at you, but we would all be in trouble if I had dropped this," I said putting my new invention back on the table. Private frowned.**

"**What is it?" he asked coming closer to look at it.**

"**Careful," I said stepping in front of him to keep him a safe distance away, "It's my new smoke bomb, it's highly sensitive and filled with OC."**

"**OC?" Private asked squatting down to eye level with the table, I did the same.**

"**Oleoresin Capsicum," I explained. Private reached out a flipper and poked it as I leaned forward and quickly steadied the ball as it began to roll.**

"**It's an extremely hot chemical solution that works somewhat like pepper spray only much it's more effective," I said as I eyed the ball.**

"**How hot is it?" Private asked.**

"**It's thirty times stronger than the Habanero pepper which is one of the hottest peppers in the world," I said straightening up.**

"**Wow that must really hurt, what are you going to do with it?" Private asked as he rose to his feet. I picked up the smoke bomb carefully and began to walk toward the door with Private at my heels**

"**Well until I can test it I'm going to put it on level thirteen, we'll have to keep this under lock and key, who knows what it's capable of," I said holding it up in one flipper. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to react. One minute Private was following me nodding and before I knew it he had slipped on one of my test tubes that had fallen earlier, and as he hit the ground it went sailing through the air. It whacked into the ceiling with a loud ping and bounced off as it jumped from wall to wall across the room. Then, it hit the wall opposite and came flying at me, but instead of whamming into me it whacked the smoke bomb from my flipper sending it into the air. Now I could only watch in horror as it headed across the room straight at the wall.**

"**Oh heck," I said dejectedly and seconds later it connected with the wall, releasing a thick orange fog that quickly covered the floor and continued to pour out of the ball.**

"**Evacuate!" I yelled starting to panic as I yanked Private to his feet and we charged the door. I flung it open as Private shot out, slamming it behind me as we stood with our backs against the door breathing heavily. I looked down and noticed the thin mist beginning to seep into the room.**

"**Go get some towels!" I said urgently, turning to Private. He nodded and raced off. For the first time I noticed Skipper and Rico looking at me curiously. Then, Private came back arms loaded down with towels and we began to stuff them under the door.**

"**Umm Kowalski... everything ok?" Skipper asked trying to peer around me to see what I was doing. **

"**Of course it is, everything's perfectly fine why do you ask," I replied nervously as Private and I continued to stuff towels under the door.**

"**Oh I don't know maybe because of the orange fog that's coming out the top of the door," Skipper said pointing up. Private and I looked up at the same time and saw the thick orange cloud billowing out of the top. That's went I lost it.**

"**Everybody out!" I shouted as I raced over to the ladder, I didn't have to say it twice they all ran to follow me.**

"**Kowalski what have you done now!" Skipper said angrily. As I tried unsuccessfully to open the hatch.**

"**It's stuck!" I exclaimed trying to tug at the door.**

"**Oh that's just great!" Skipper said throwing his flippers up as more smoke started to pour into the room. He covered his beak with his flippers trying not to breathe in the smoke. Rico and Private saw this and did the same.**

"**No, you need to cover your eyes," I said as Rico pushed me out of the way and tried to break down the door. Skipper looked at me like I had fallen off the deep end.**

"**Kowalski were penguins, and I'm pretty sure we don't breathe through our-," he stopped short as the smoke reached us and he began to rub his eyes furiously, grunting in pain.**

"**IT BURNS!" yelled Private as he ran around in circles, eventually running in a random direction and smacking into the wall.**

"**AHHH what is this?" yelled Rico as he stopped his efforts to open the door and rubbed his watering eyes, trying to see clearly. Then, it hit me, a searing burning pain like my face was on fire.**

"**I didn't think it would hurt this bad!" I yelled in pain as I rubbed my eyes.**

"**It's in my mouth!" yelled Private as he squirmed around where he had fallen raking his flippers across his tongue. Skipper then let loose a long string of swear words in at least five different languages as he rubbed his burning eyes trying to see clearly.**

"**Kowalski what did you do?" wailed Rico.**

"**I made a new weapon but I kind of went off in here," I said, trying to keep my composure.**

"**KIND OF WENT OFF," Skipper exploded as the rest dissolved into angry cussing.**

"**I think it's starting to wear off," Private said feeling the pain ease up.**

"**No there's two stages, we're still in the first one," I said as I calculated how long we had been exposed and how much time each stage would take, "Stage two should begin…..now"**

**A groan of pain went up from the rest of the room as a pain shot through my eyes that felt like someone was cutting them out.**

"**THAT'S IT!" yelled Skipper angrily as he charged the door and delivered a powerful kick. It burst off its hinges and we all flooded out onto the concrete island. I raced straight for the side and dove in. Quickly, I opened my eyes under the water and washed them out with my flippers as the pain started to subside. I swam back up to the top and pulled myself over the side as I collapsed onto the ground. I opened my eyes and looked up to see an angry Skipper leaning over me with bloodshot eyes.**

"**Uh-oh," I said softly to myself as Rico joined him looking equally as mad.**

"**Um I can explain," I said trying to think of a way to dig myself out of this mess.**

"**No need solider," Skipper said calmly but still looking furious, "Accidents happen I understand that."**

"**You do?" I asked suspiciously, normally by now I would have already been sent off to do 300 push-ups or 150 laps around the pool or **_**something.**_

"**Of course," he said, then his face darkened again.**

"**However you seem to be having a lot of 'accidents' lately which cannot stand," He said as he whammed his fist down into his flipper. He opened his beak, anger in his eyes, and I winced getting ready for one of his half shouted lectures, when to my surprise he closed his beak again, now wearing a thoughtful look. For a moment we all stayed quiet, then Skipper looked up a serious expression on his face.**

"**Earlier today Rico and I had a little discussion in the park," Skipper said and Rico was instantly alert as he watched Skipper carefully, almost anxiously, "You see Rico wants to help you in the lab and work on some experiments with you, at first I was against the idea but after our little catastrophe just now I think Rico may be right." My heart sunk when he said this. The**_** last**_** thing I wanted was for anyone to work with me on my inventions, that was the whole reason I loved science in the first place. Don't get me wrong I like working with the team and all, but I relish those few moments when I can slip away to quiet of my lab to make calculations and prepare to create something new and exciting, the one thing I don't want to share with anyone.**

"**Yes!" exclaimed Rico happily as he thrust his flippers into the air. Skipper grinned as I got to my feet.**

"**Well I guess that's settled," Skipper said as he began to walk over to Private who was still trying to flush out his eyes.**

"**Oh and Kowalski," Skipper said as he looked at me over his shoulder, "I expect the HQ to shine by the time we've finished our aquatic combat drills."**

"_**I knew it,"**_** I thought as Rico joined Skipper and Private by the edge of the pool, now not only would I have to share my lab and equipment, but I would also have to scrub down everything the gas touched. **_**The gas…..**_

"**Umm Skipper what about the gas?" I asked nervously.**

"**What about it?" he said turning around to face me.**

"**How am I supposed to clean the HQ if the gas is still in there?" I asked. Skipper smiled smugly.**

"**Well you're the strategist, I'm sure you'll figure something out," he said walking back to the others.**

"_**Oh boy," **_**I thought as I looked back to the hatch.**

"**Umm Rico?" I called quietly. He looked towards me in acknowledgement. I sighed.**

"**Could you maybe-," I began, but was cut short as he coughed up a gasmask. He tossed it to me and I caught it.**

"**Thanks," I said as I started toward the hatch.**

"**No problem," he called as I stepped inside.**

"**Finished!" I said exhausted as I straightened up. I wiped the sweat off my brow and allowed the cool night air to blow through my feathers. I had just finished scrubbing the periscope lens clean and, according to the zoo's clock it was around 2100 hours. I was completely exhausted from all the cleaning. Not only had I had to clean everything normally, but I also had to disinfect everything the smoke had come in contact with unless I wanted searing pain every time I touched something, which of course added a few extra hours. I walked to the side of the island and dove into the water, swimming toward the bottom where the colder water is. After a few minutes I resurfaced, shook myself off, and headed inside. I dropped down from the ladder to find Skipper watching **_**Shirtless Ninja Action Theatre,**_** while Private sat next to him looking at the remote longingly.**

"**Right Hook! Come on take him down!" Skipper shouted at the TV excitedly as the two ninjas fought each other. Private sighed looking completely bored.**

**I tiptoed pass them to my lab door and entered as quietly as possible. I let out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind me and I turned around. Suddenly, I caught sight of Rico at my lab table. His presence had caught me off guard and with a cry I jumped back in surprise. He turned around equally surprised then smiled.**

"**Hey Kowalski, didn't expect to see you in here tonight," he said turning back to the table. He was wearing my goggles as he mixed two chemicals together and poured them in a beaker.**

"**W-What are you doing in here?" I asked as I walked towards him.**

"**Oh yeah, I asked Skipper if I could go ahead and start working on a few things, I already have several great ideas for some new gadgets and he said he thought it would be fine if I tried a few experiments out….. as long as it didn't involve any type of explosive," he chuckled to himself as he continued his work.**

"**Well I was kind of hoping for a little peace and quiet so if you could just-," he held up his flipper to stop me.**

"**Say no more I totally get it," he said moving a few things around.**

"**Great," I said relived, I was glad he saw it my way and that I could work peacefully for a while.**

"**Yeah don't worry about a thing you won't even know I'm here," he said as he moved over to one of my other lab tables and began to weld something together.**

"**That's fantastic so I guess you can-, wait what?" I said realizing what he had said.**

"**It's fine, I mean I was going to work on this new idea I had for a nerve poison anyway so you won't disturb me at all," he said while carefully pouring a yellow liquid into a test tube.**

**I was angry when I heard this. I mean this was **_**my **_**lab, what gave him the right to be in here without my permission? I watched him for a few moments, debating over whether to say something or not. In the end I decided against it, it would be better just to ignore him and continue my work than to get into an argument and face the wrath of Skipper and a lecture on how a team is supposed to behave. I sighed and walked over to the table I had been working at earlier and was surprised to find a large layout of plans covering it for some kind of super magnet.**

"**Um Rico… what's this?" I asked confused. I was sure I had never made plans for a giant magnet before.**

"**Oh sorry about that," Rico said as he walked over to the table and began to roll up the plans.**

"**That's just my blueprint for a super magnet that could bring you anything you need at the touch of a button," he said as he finished rolling it up. I laughed.**

"**That's pure science fiction there's no way it could possibly attract everything, it would have to have an infinite micro-database to contain all the molecular make-ups of each object," I scoffed crossing my flippers over my chest in self-assurance. Rico thought for a moment before replying.**

"**Yes, that's true, however, one could just key in on certain chemical elements some objects share then program it to identify the different objects by their shape, pattern, color, or size," he replied. I was completely thrown, I hadn't thought of that at all.**

"**Well, I better get back to work; I really need to finish up this prototype tonight so I can start on the new weapons plans tomorrow," he said returning to the table where his materials were laid out. I reluctantly returned to my table as well. I had only just begun to mix some solutions when the door opened and Skipper's head peered inside.**

"**2130 hours boys, time for lights out," he said opening the door wider to allow us past. Rico saluted took off my goggles and left the room. Skipper looked to me expectantly.**

"**I think I'll stay up a while longer to finish making some calculations and perfect my-," I was interrupted as Skipper cut me off.**

"**That was an order solider," he said looking slightly annoyed. I sighed and reluctantly put down the chemicals I had been working with as moved toward the door Skipper watched me as I left and closed the door behind me. I looked over toward the bunks; Private was already asleep curled up in a fetal position clutching his Lunacorn. Rico was climbing into bed and had just settled in as I reached my bunk. Skipper pushed a button on our remote and the lights went out. I lay awake for a few minutes more before I drifted off to sleep.**

"**Rise and shine boys!" Skipper's voice rang out through the HQ as I opened my eyes and jumped down to stand at attention. Skipper stood in front of us looking us up and down.**

"**Alright men we've got a long day of training ahead of us so I want everyone topside in ten minutes," he said as he swirled the fish around in his coffee and took a sip. I snapped off a salute and puffed out my chest.**

"**Aye aye Skipper," we said in unison. I went over to the table and ate a couple of fish, then climbed the ladder and exited the base. The sun warmed my feathers as I made my way to the center of the concrete island. Skipper, of course, was already outside as was Rico. They were both laughing at a joke Rico had told. I rolled my eyes and muttered a few impolite things under my breath as Private walked up beside me. Skipper still chuckling, noticed for the first time we were all present and cleared his throat putting on a serious expression.**

"**Alright boys, get into position," he said as we all began to form our lines.**

"**Punch, kick, punch, jab, squat, kick, jump, duck, punch, kick-," Skipper was interrupted as Rico stopped doing the moves and I rammed into him. We both slammed into the ground, knocking Private off balance and into the pool in the process. Skipper, hearing all the noise we made, turned around shocked to see us lying on the ground in a heap and Private breaking the surface of the water.**

"**Fish and chips, what happened here?" Skipper asked a small tone of worry and annoyance finding its way into his voice. He looked us over as Rico and I picked ourselves up off the ground and I made my way to the edge of the pool to help Private out. I grabbed his flipper and hauled him over the edge.**

"**Thanks K'walski," Private said as he shook himself off.**

"**Think nothing of it," I said as we walked back to the others. We quickly jumped into line as Skipper gaze flicked over each of us finally settling on me.**

"**Kowalski," I flinched as he said my name.**

"**Care to explain what happened," he asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**It wasn't my fault!" I protested, "I only crashed into Rico because he stopped moving!"**

"**Is this true Rico?" Skipper said his gaze flicking over to Rico. He squirmed uncomfortably, then let out a sigh.**

"**Yes," he said hanging his head a little lower.**

"**Why?" Skipper asked clearly puzzled.**

"**I was trying to do some calculations in my head for a new project I've been working on and I didn't quite hear which step you called out, and then Kowalski crashed into me," he said rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Skipper scowled.**

"**Alright, but don't let it happen again," he said turning away from Rico and looking at me.**

"**Kowalski, you need to pay attention to what's going on around you, maintenance duty for the rest of the day," he said turning back to start again.**

"_**WHAT?"**_** I stood where I was shocked for a second, as Skipper got ready to begin calling out the moves.**

"**B-But sir, I mean no disrespect, but Rico was the one who stopped I didn't-," I was cut short as Skipper held up a flipper.**

"**Yes Kowalski, Rico did stop, but you should have been quick enough to avoid any problems, in the field you have to be quick, decisive, you can't afford to make careless moves," he said as he pointed a flipper in my face.**

"**But-," I began.**

"**No but's," he said turning back around.**

"**We go again," he said jumping into fighting stance. I sighed.**

"_**Great just great!"**_** I thought angrily as I reassumed my position and we continued the routine.**

**After, we finished the routine we went back inside the HQ. Naturally, Private headed straight for the television to see what was on and Skipper went to make some coffee. I watched Rico as he headed for the door to my lab. I had been hoping to finally get some time to work on my new invention and I knew I would never get anything done with Rico constantly hammering, or welding, or peering over my shoulder. I quickly rushed to catch up to him. He blinked in surprise as I appeared in front of him, blocking his way.**

"**Hi Kowalski, something you need?" he asked looking questioningly at me. **

"**What? Me? No I was just-," I began, but was cut short by Skipper.**

"**He was just on his way to start maintenance duty," Skipper finished pouring a cup of coffee and glancing up at me. I sighed I had forgotten about that.**

"**Yes, exactly," I said disheartened as I went and got the cleaning supplies for the second time this week. Skipper must have noticed my disappointment.**

"**Chin up solider, maybe when you're done we can go find us some pretzels." My head shot up and I licked my beak in anticipation. Private had looked up from the TV to stare wide eyed as a smile spread across his face. We didn't get pretzels often, but even so they were almost as delicious as snowcones.**

"**Really?" Private asked disbelievingly.**

"**Yes, but only if you hurry," Skipper said once again directing his attention to me, "the pretzel guy leaves at 1300 hours." I looked up at the clock; it was already 12:30! I began to clean like a mad man scrubbing down everything furiously. Skipper looked on, somewhat impressed, as Private rushed off to tell Rico. Within a few minutes I had finished and the whole base shined like a new penny as Skipper inspected everything. Rico, Private, and I looked on in anticipation, thinking about the delicious treat we might soon receive. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, Skipper looked up and smiled.**

"**Bravisimo, Kowalski you've earned this whole team," he paused for dramatic effect.**

"**Say it say it say it!" Rico said quietly to himself.**

"**Pretzels!" Skipper said and began to chuckle as we all shouted in triumph and rushed to the door. Quickly, we slid outside and hid behind a lamppost peering out carefully at the pretzel guy who was already beginning to pack up.**

"**Kowalski, options," Skipper said quietly as we watched the man. I whipped out my notebook and began to formulate a plan.**

"**Sir I suggest we scale this lamppost and use an aerial assault to gain the objective," I said as I held my notebook out for him to see while tapping my pencil against it. He looked it over quickly before turning back to the cart.**

"**Excelente, commence operation-," He was cut short as Rico interrupted him.**

"**Umm wouldn't it be easier to run a ground based operation and then use a frontal assault to obtain the objective," Skipper stared at him for a moment then broke into grin.**

"**Good thinking Rico, commence operation: salty goodness," He said as we scattered to our different positions. I was fuming as I waited in the bushes for my signal. **_**I'm **_**the options guy not Rico, how could Skipper take his word over mine? I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I nearly missed the signal. Quickly springing into action, I raced forward and vaulted over the edge of the cart to see Rico taking out the pretzel guy, for a moment the man looked at us confused, then Rico hit a pressure point in his neck and he dropped like a bag of cement, his eyes rolling back in his head.**

"**Good work boys," Skipper said as he began to toss us our pretzels.**

"**Especially you Rico," he said winking. Rico smiled and tossed his pretzel in the air swallowing it whole. Private licked his lips and took a large bite.**

"**Mmmm….. Delicious," Private said happily with his mouth full.**

"**I second that," Skipper said taking a bite. Skipper then looked over at me and frowned.**

"**What's wrong Kowalski, I thought you loved pretzels," He said concerned.**

"**No their great," I said faking a smile as I took a bite of mine. It tasted hard and bitter to me though as I swallowed it. Skipper smiled seeing the matter resolved as he finished off his pretzel and began to walk back toward our habitat.**

"**Come on boys, let's get back to base," He said.**

"**Aye aye Skipper," Rico and Private replied saluting. I said nothing as I jumped down to join them. Once we got back to HQ I decided to go and finish my new invention, I have been working on it for months and I am so close I can practically taste it. The only thing standing in the way of its completion is a few unaligned wires that have to connect in a certain pattern, which I have been trying to figure out using certain equations and I think I'm close to a breakthrough. Of course, I haven't told anyone about my invention yet, I want it to be a surprise and to some extent, I think it will make weapons training a lot more fun and less dangerous. I was headed towards my lab door when Private called my name.**

"**Yes?" I said turning back around.**

"**Would you like to play some chess?" he asked excitedly. I frowned a little not wanting to hurt his feelings but not wanting to break my plans either. I sighed.**

"**Private, I'm kind of busy maybe Skipper could-," I was cut short as Skipper walked pass with a cup of coffee and something in a large green file with a big red 'CLASSIFIED' stamped over the top.**

"**Negative," he said not taking his eyes off the file and taking a sip of coffee. Private's smile faded a bit and I sighed.**

"**Alright maybe just a quick game," I said walking over to the chess board.**

"**Yea!" Private said as he clapped his flippers and walked over to the chess table. I smiled slightly at his excitement as I followed him. I decided to go easy on him tonight and make the game close. I made a few careless moves and Private began to gain the upper flipper until I started playing for real. Within a few more moves I had him I smiled in triumph.**

"**Check mate," I said happily, now I was glad I had played, it had been just the break I needed. Losing did nothing to dampen Private's spirits though as he looked up from the board beaming.**

"**Good game K'walski," he said as he got up from the table and began to make his way over to the television to watch some kind of soap opera. I looked up at the clock, the game had taken longer than I thought, nearly three hours. I smiled and rubbed my flippers together.**

"_**Let the fun begin,"**_** I made my way towards the lab door, I couldn't wait to finish my invention and show it to everyone. I opened the door and stepped inside, I scowled as I realized Rico was in here mixing chemicals together wearing my goggles and gloves. He looked up as the door shut and smiled.**

"**Hey Kowalski," he said waving one flipper while holding the test tube in a clamp with the other. I muttered a greeting as I walked over to my work station. Rico didn't seem to notice my tone as he went back to what he was doing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to slip into my own world and tune Rico out. I opened my eyes and my mind flew into a panic as I realized my invention was gone. I began to tear through the drawers of the desk as I frantically searched for my creation.**

"_**Where is it!"**_** I thought looking under everything. I whipped around, my eyes scanning the room.**

"**Rico!" I called out. His head snapped up, worry creasing his face as he saw my distraught expression.**

"**Have you sent my new invention?" I asked worriedly as I rushed over to another desk wondering if I could have laid it somewhere else.**

"**What invention?" he asked as he watched me run around in a frenzy tearing out every drawer looking for it.**

"**The new invention I've been working on, I laid it right here and now it's gone!" I said nearly hysterical, I forced myself to calm down and breathe. Rico thought for a moment.**

"**What did it look like?" he asked as I tried to think straight.**

"**Umm it was a bike helmet with a bunch of wires sticking out and some sunglasses attached to the front," I said still looking around the room and scanning all the surfaces.**

"**Oh that," Rico said smiling, "Yeah I saw it earlier and-,"**

"**You saw it! Where! Where is it!" I said cutting him off as I grabbed him up and shook him slightly.**

"**Ok, Ok, calm down, I'll get it," he said as I lowered him back to the ground. He went over to his work station and pulled out a helmet, but it looked nothing like mine. I sighed angrily.**

"**No, that's not it!" I said upset at my failure to keep up with my own invention. I turned around and put my flippers to my head.**

"_**What am I going to do?" **_**I thought. That had been six month's worth of work down the drain and would probably take another two just to acquire the parts and properly equip it with the right microcircuitry.**

"**No, this is it, I just made a few adjustment to it is all," he said shrugging. I whipped around in disbelief.**

"**You **_**what?**_**" I said fiercely.**

"**Your original prototype had a few flaws and some of the circuit boards were out of date so I took the liberty of finding some newer ones and replacing them, which, in my point of view, may have revolutionized the whole design," Rico said happily. I stared at him at him infuriated.**

"**Rico, that took me **_**six months**_** to make, not to mention all the nights I stayed up to actually build it and make the calculations; I had to go across the city to find half of the materials I needed for it and nearly got killed in the process by cars, dogs, subways, scooters, construction workers, and an old man with a shotgun who thought I was a cat!" I practically yelled throwing my flippers in the air angrily. Rico though didn't seem to notice my distress as he smiled wider.**

"**Oh I almost forgot, when I found the plans for the invention, I found a footnote at the bottom to make more when the first one was completed so….," he said as he reached excitedly under the work bench and brought out three more helmets in different colors similar to the first one, "I went ahead and made some more!" I stood their astonished, my beak agape. It had taken me **_**forever**_** to make the first one and he had already made three more? That's when rage started to bubble up and my face turned into a hard line. That had been **_**my **_**invention, I had toiled over it for so long trying to get it to work, I had poured in everything I had into that one object and Rico had defiled it. A growl rumbled deep in my throat as Rico keep talking about all the improvements he made. At this point I wanted nothing more than to smack him into the wall. I had put up with him being in my lab, making new plans without my consent, and using my equipment, but that was **_**mine, **_**the one thing I had been working on that I had allowed no one to even know about, let alone see. I had planned a surprise and I had indeed got one, but not in the way I was hoping. Unbelievably, Rico was still talking, now about something he was doing with one of his experiments.**

"**THAT'S IT I'M DONE!" I shouted angrily as I kicked the lab door open. It slammed into the wall with a loud BANG, causing Private to fall off the chair he was sitting on. I began clenching and unclenching my flippers trying to keep from punching Rico in the nose, who stood where he was in my lab, shocked at my sudden outburst still clutching my invention. Private looked up, a worried and fearful expression on his face as he tried to pick himself up off the floor.**

"**Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Rico said coming closer to the lab door to stand in front of me confused.**

"**You! You're what's wrong with me!" I shouted angrily Rico looked at me surprised.**

"**Me? I fail to see how-," he began, but I quickly cut him off.**

"**That was **_**mine**_**, I had been working on it for months and I was this close to finishing it," I said as I held up a flipper to show how close I was. Rico stepped back and held up his flippers in a calming gesture.**

"**Calm down, I don't see what the big deal is, I was just trying to help," Rico said shrugging.**

"**Help? I don't want your help, I was doing perfectly fine on my own and then you had to go and mess it up!" I yelled angrily. Rico's expression changed from nervous and worried to angered.**

"**Messed it up? I **_**improved**_** it, if it hadn't been for my calculations you wouldn't have finished the original prototype for weeks, let alone make the actual invention or any copies," Rico snarled.**

"**You're missing the point, that was **_**mine,**_** I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into it and you had no right to touch it and frankly I don't care if it would take years to perfect, I never asked for your help or your opinion and furthermore, I don't even want you in my lab, this is **_**my **_**lab, so GET OUT!" I yelled angrily as I shoved him out the door. He whipped around now as furious as I was.**

"**Your lab? Last time I checked Skipper ordered that we share it, you should be grateful that I even considered working with you, and without my help we all know it would have failed just like everything else you make!" he shouted. That one hit me hard and my blood began to boil as he crossed his arms smugly and grinned in triumph.**

"**Oh so you think all my inventions are failures?" I spat angrily as Private hid behind his chair watching us fearfully, "Well I guess you're right on one account, The one responsible for your intelligence was a HUGE failure, since you aren't even smart enough to realize when someone wants to be left ALONE!" Rico growled angrily.**

"**Well if your brains were dynamite, you wouldn't even have enough to ruffle you feathers!" He snarled throwing his flippers into the air.**

"**Well I bet your brain feels good as new considering you've never used it, before my invention you couldn't even say the word intelligence!" I countered as I stepped forward face to face with Rico, " but I think you were right when you said it failed because I now realize it would have never succeeded because you can't fix STUPID!" I shouted at the top of my voice.**

"**STUPID? Who's the one who has been doing all the work lately? ALL my inventions are successes, including the ones I finished for you, besides everyone here knows that I'm smarter than you EVER were!" Rico shouted poking me in the chest, at this point I was practically seeing red as I ground me beak and stared at him through narrowed eyes.**

"**THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!" I yelled angrily as I wiped into fighting stance. Rico smiled and jumped into fighting stance too.**

"**Careful their Kowalski, wouldn't want to knock out what few brains cells you have left, you sure you wouldn't rather have a battle of wits?" he sneered as we circled each other.**

"**I would, but I never fight an unarmed man," I countered smiling a little. Rico growled and charged forward as I did the same. We crashed into each other our fists flying as we smacked, kicked, and punched each other. Rico pulled back just enough to kick me hard in the gut, and the wind was knocked out of me as I flew back. Rico sneered and began to walk away satisfied. I quickly got up with his back turned and launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground. We began to wrestle each trying to get the upper flipper.**

"**Surrender!" I said as I forced his flipper behind his back and pinned him to the ground.**

"**Never!" he spat as he tried to push me off.**

"**What in the name of Gondi's nunchuks is going on in here!" A voice rang out as I immediately ceased all movements and looked up, in front of us stood Skipper, an angry and bewildered look on his face. I looked over at Rico and realized how strange we looked. I had his mohawk in one flipper and with the other I was crushing the side of his face against the floor, while his foot was on my gut trying to push me off and the flipper that wasn't trapped underneath him was bending my head away from him as he struggled to get up. Rico realizing like me how much trouble we were in quickly released me as I released him and we both stood up and brushed ourselves off.**

"**What is the meaning of this!" Skipper said angrily glaring at us.**

"**He started it," Rico said pointing a flipper in my direction. I looked at him incredulously.**

"**Me? You're the one who had to go and mess with my stuff in the first place!" I shouted back.**

"**Oh so it's my fault you overreacted?" he snapped angrily. We began to argue again back in forth trying to be louder than each other in convincing Skipper of the truth. Skipper covered his ears.**

"**ENOUGH!" He shouted causing both of us to stop abruptly. He looked at Rico.**

"**Rico you better have a good explanation for this," Skipper said pointing to him. He looked a little nervous as he told what happened.**

"**Well we were in our lab, and Kowalski got all upset because I made a few modifications to his invention and attacked me," He said as he glared at me angrily.**

"**Is this true Kowalski?" Skipper asked now looking towards me. I sighed and looked down.**

"**Yes," I muttered bitterly, "but only because I had been working on it forever and Rico-," Skipper held up a flipper and I stopped. He looked me over, not angry, more….. curious.**

"**I'm surprised at you Kowalski, I can't believe you would go and do something like this over an invention," he said shaking his head in disappointment.**

"**But-," I tried but he interrupted me.**

"**This sort of thing really makes me question your fitness for duty," he continued looking at me seriously. Rico smiled smugly.**

"**Something funny Rico?" Skipper asked turning to him and raising an eyebrow. He immediately stiffened.**

"**No sir," he replied snapping off a salute.**

"**Good," Skipper said as his gaze flicked over both of us.**

"**I will not have this unit fighting itself, there are far too many other problems to deal with already, and if I have to I will suspend you both from duty until this matter is resolved, do I make myself clear?" Skipper said as we both shook our heads.**

"**Dismissed," he said as he turned on his heel. Rico and I shot each other a look.**

"**Kowalski," I stiffened as Skipper called my name, "Could you come see me for a second?" Rico smiled as he walked past.**

"_**Have fun,"**_** he mouthed as he walked over to Private who was watching us nervously from the table. I took a deep breath and followed Skipper to the spare room that he used as an office. Once I was inside he shut the door behind me and turned around.**

"**Alright, I want to know what's going on right now," Skipper said crossing his flippers.**

"**I don't know-," I began. Skipper sighed irritably.**

"**Kowalski, I'm not an idiot, I can tell something is bothering you so spit it out," he said obviously at the end of his patience. I looked down a little ashamed. His eyes grew wide.**

"**Doris didn't tell you about Fiji did she?" he asked shifting nervously.**

"**What?" I asked as I looked up confused.**

"**Nothing," he replied quickly his cheeks turning red. I stared for a moment then sighed.**

"**Well it's just," I said reluctantly as looked over at Skipper, "don't you think it would be better if things went back to the way they were before this whole invention thing," Skipper looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**Certainly not, with Rico making all this progress there is no way we'll ever have another mishap involving his lack of self-restraint, I'd go so far to say this the best the team has ever preformed," He said smiling happily to himself.**

"**I'm not so sure, I mean, Rico doesn't seem-," I was cut off as Skipper interrupted me.**

"**Kowalski are you questioning my judgment?" He asked starting to become irritated. I stiffened as Skipper looked me over like an insect under a microscope.**

"**N-No sir, never, I-," he smiled once again satisfied.**

"**Good," he said nodding once again cheerful, "I appreciate your concern for the team Kowalski, but I'm positive things can only get better from here," he said walking over to the small porthole to look out.**

"**B-But sir, Rico-," He turned and scowled at me as I instantly snapped my beak shut.**

"**Kowalski, I don't want to hear another word about Rico tonight," he said fiercely.**

"**But-,"**

"**Not another word," he said cutting me off once again. I sighed, once Skipper makes his mind up there's no changing it. He looked out the porthole lost in thought as I walked toward the door.**

"**Ok then, I'm going to go, and umm… see what Private's up to," I said quietly.**

"**Mmmhmm," Skipper nodded not really paying attention.**

**I slipped silently out closing the door behind me.**

**That's all for now, I'll have another chapter up soon. Hopefully, it won't be this long. **


	7. Chapter 6: Science and Lunacorns

_**Private's pov**_

**Chapter 6: Science and Lunacorns**

_**K'walski and I hid under the counter inside the old building cradling our rifles; it was quiet….. too quiet. K'walski looked nervous as he peered around the corner. He turned back and motioned with his flippers to exit the building and take cover in the next one. I nodded and we ran using an abandoned car as cover halfway before finally making it to the next building. I waited quietly as K'walski studied the area around us with his heat goggles.**_

"_**I think we lost them," He said finally, looking a bit more at ease. I smiled in relief, when suddenly a clinking sound carried across the room and a little can rolled up to our feet. I looked down in confusion and looked back up to see a look of terror cross K'walski's face.**_

"_**Grenade!" he exclaimed sliding away as fast as possible. It took a moment before the words actually sunk in and I began sliding away as well. I had only just cleared the building when there was a huge explosion and the wall was blown off. K'walski looked around wildly then turned to me in surprise.**_

"_**Duck!" he shouted as he pushed my head down and fired a round over me. I turned around as Rico was blown off his feet, smacking into the ground. Suddenly, another round was fired and K'walski crumpled to the ground. Then, my survival instincts kicked in as I remember rule number one of defensive procedures: Get out of the open. I ran into another building as bullets zoomed over my head. Instead of staying their though, I continued through to the next building. I cut through alleys and hopped over fences as I slid across the town, finally after about a mile I dashed into an abandoned hotel and hid behind a wall in the lobby. My chest heaved as I sucked in as much air as possible trying to calm down.**_

"_**I'm ok, I'm safe," I said trying to prove it to myself as I caught my breath from my mad dash across the city.**_

"_**Not quite," I whipped around and my jaw dropped as I caught sight of Skippa hanging upside down from one of the balconies on the next floor, aiming directly at me. He had caught me off guard and I didn't have time to react as he pulled the trigger. It felt like someone had punched me in the chest as I was thrown backwards into oblivion. Then everything faded to black as GAME OVER began to flash in big red letters.**_

**I took off the helmet and blinked in the harsh light of the HQ.**

"**And that is how it's done boys," Skippa said crossing his flippers and smiling proudly, I smiled too.**

"**Excellent shot sir," I said saluting, "But how did you find me?" I asked curiously.**

"**That's classified solider," he said as he turned to Rico.**

"**Rico, great job on those helmets, you've really out done yourself!" he said happily. Rico saluted, soaking up the praise.**

"**Just doing what I can Skipper," He said smiling. I saw K'walski flinch a little, which was kind of strange, but then Skippa began to speak again.**

"**Alright boys, I want you all topside by 0800 hours, it's Friday, and you all know what that means," He said looking at each of us.**

"**Tomorrow we can sleep in?" I asked cheerfully. Skippa smiled.**

"**Ye- What? No!" He said his smile disappearing as he frowned at me harshly. K'walski was about to say something when Rico cut him off.**

"**It means that there will be a 68.4% increase in zoo visitors today," he said as K'walski sighed.**

"**Correctamondo," Skippa said pointing to Rico, "so let's make it extra cute and cuddly today boys, Dismissed." Skippa smiled and patted Rico on the back as he walked over toward the ladder and climbed up. I walked over to the table to join K'walski and Rico for some breakfast. K'walski sat down at the table and began moving a few fish around on his plate, while Rico used some weird looking tool to make calculations and write them down in his notebook. I scooted closer to him to try and see.**

"**Whatcha doing Ri-," I was cut off as he slammed the notebook closed and turned to me angrily. I jumped back a little frightened by his reaction. Then he seemed to recognize me. He glanced over to where K'walski was sitting, still moving around the fish not even seeming to notice that anything had happened. He sighed and looked back to me.**

"**I can't discuss it here," He said flatly and got up to leave.**

"_**I wonder what got into him,"**_** I thought as I walked over to K'walski, he seemed lost in his own world not even noticing my approach, which concerned me.**

"**K'walski?" I asked nervously. My voice seemed to bring him back to reality as he looked up and shook his head trying to focus; He still seemed disconnected though. He hadn't really been the same since he and Rico had had their fight. I've never heard K'walski even raise his voice, let alone getting into an argument like that, but the way they looked at each other was what scared me. I thought for sure they were going to kill each other; If Skipper hadn't shown up, I don't know what might have happened. While Skipper talked to K'walski, I asked Rico what the whole fight had been about anyway and he showed me the helmets, they were great fun and we played a few rounds before K'walski walked in and caught us. He didn't really say anything, but he looked kind of disappointed. He hasn't really said anything since and looks kind of spacey now and then. I looked him over now as he looked at me expectantly.**

"**Are you ok?" I asked concern leaking into my voice.**

"**I'm fine," he grumbled as he pushed pass me and made his way to the ladder, I watched him as he went, shocked. There was something in his voice that was so unlike K'walski, it sounded tired and defeated. Even when something didn't work out like he had wanted it to he had never been cold like that. I shook my head in disbelief as I climbed up the ladder and walked out onto the artificial ice floe.**

**Rico and Skippa were talking to each other while K'walski stood over toward the edge of the pool looking down into the water. I was about to approach him when the zoo bells rang signaling its opening. The gates swung open as children began to pour in, their parents right behind them, laughing as they ran forward pointing out which animals they wanted to see first. I felt a burst of excitement as I anticipated the delicious fish they would throw as a reward for our performance. The lemurs turned on their music and began to dance for the people as Marlene got to the top of her slide ready to slide down and do tricks. I did a few stretches as we formed our line and a large group of people gathered around the fence.**

"**Quite a crowd today Skippa," I whispered as we stood very still, looking over the people waving the fish in front of us, encouraging some sort of action.**

"**Indeed, 30% more than yesterday already," I turned to address K'walski, but instead found Rico making the statement. I looked over to where K'walski stood looking over the crowd unenthusiastically and back to Rico. He was looking ahead once again deep in thought seeming to be concentrating on something while Skippa analyzed the situation. Finally, I couldn't take the silence any longer.**

"**Now Skippa?" I asked quietly.**

"**Patience young Private, need to make them beg for it," Skippa whispered back as the crowd became more insistent.**

"**Speaking of begging for it, I have done some research on human psychology and by studying the popularity of certain internet pictures and videos, I have discovered what might be the most effective way to seem adorable," Rico stated excitedly. Skippa looked surprised.**

"**Really?" he asked.**

"**Yes really, would you like me to give a demonstration?" Rico asked looking toward the crowd. K'walski immediately snapped to attention.**

"**No!" he said quickly as he looked uneasily to Rico. Rico scowled back. K'walski noticed this and tried to backpedal.**

"**I-I mean it might not be the wisest idea to try it completely unrehearsed on such a large crowd," he said looking to Skippa.**

"**I have to agree with K'walski on this," I said as everyone turned to me, "I mean I don't think that science can't perfect something like adorability."**

"**Well I guess we'll find out," Skippa said as he turned back to Rico, "Rico go get us some fish,"**

"**Aye aye Skipper," Rico said as he walked forward. By now the crowd was getting restless and a few people had already left. Then Rico began doing some kind of dance and people were starting to take notice, within a few minutes people were laughing and cheering. I couldn't believe it, Rico had single handedly brought almost the entire zoo's visitors over to our enclosure to watch his performance, with excited cries coming from all directions.**

"**That's so cute!"**

"**I'm posting this on the internet!"**

"**Is that penguin doing the moonwalk?"**

**I turned my attention back to Rico and saw that he was doing the moonwalk, combined with a few spins on the ground. The crowd ate it up, and by the time he finished we had mountains of fish.**

"**Fantastic job Rico!" Skippa said as he stepped forward and grabbed a fish off the pile, "this is the most fish we've had since we got that feed system and Kowalski accidently gave us 100,000 fish instead of 100." K'walski's head snapped up like he remembered something as he stared ahead for a minute thinking.**

"**And you said science couldn't perfect adorability," Skippa said nudging me as he gulped down a fish. I frowned a little, kind of irritated by the comment.**

"**Technically that wasn't so much adorability as it was performing skill," K'walski interjected. Rico shot him a glare, but instead of looking away, K'walski glared back.**

"**Well whatever it was, at least science is finally good for something other than blowing up the base or threatening to destroy the world as we know it," Skippa replied as he swallowed another fish. K'walski looked a bit agitated at this, but remained silent.**

"**Alright boys, let's get these inside," Skippa said motioning to the large pile of fish. I grabbed up an arm load, took them down into our base and laid them on the table. The rest of the fish we put into the freezer. We all sat down and ate the ones we had set aside for lunch while Rico explained how he had figured out what the human's liked. After we finished I decided to go and watch some TV, but when I approached, I noticed Rico working on it.**

"**Rico, what are you doing?" I asked as I came closer. Rico's head snapped toward me and he smiled.**

"**Hey Private," he said cutting a green wire and placing it back into the television, "I'm just upgrading our television so we can have a clearer picture."**

"**Oh well how long will that take?" I asked concerned about missing my show.**

"**A few hours, why?" Rico replied without looking up.**

"**No reason," I said slightly disappointed. Then I began to look around puzzled, something was definitely missing, it took me a few seconds though to actually figure out what it was.**

"**Hey have you seen K'walski around?" I asked looking around the HQ. Rico's smile disappeared instantly.**

"**No," he replied sharply, his tone startling me a bit.**

"**Oh, ok then….um….I think I'll go find him," I said starting off toward the ladder.**

"**You do that," he said, then mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. I climbed up the ladder and onto our concrete island as I looked around searching for K'walski a few people were lingering around our habitat, but they didn't really notice me as I waddled over to the edge of our pond.**

_**Hmm that's strange I wonder where he went, **_**I thought as I tried to see into some of the other habitats.**

_**If I was K'walski where would I be? **_**I thought as I stared at my reflection in the water. Suddenly, Skippa came up behind me.**

"**Whatcha doing Private?" Skippa asked smiling as he peered at his reflection in the water right beside mine. I looked up and turned to face him.**

"**Oh, hi Skippa, I was just looking for K'walski," I said peering over his shoulder scanning the sidewalks. Skippa looked surprised.**

"**I thought he was inside with you and Rico," Skippa stated looking concerned, "He was still inside when I came up here." I thought for a moment then I remembered a conversation I had had with K'walski the night he and Rico fought.**

_**I heard a scrapping noise and I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light. K'walski had slid the fish plaque away from the wall and had one foot in the entrance.**_

"_**K'walski what are you doing?" I asked tiredly rubbing the sleep from my eyes. K'walski jumped back startled by my voice, then relaxed.**_

"_**Oh Private, it's just you, I'm just, ummm…...going out for a bit, just go back to sleep, ok," he said climbing through the hole.**_

"_**Mmmhmm," I replied as I drifted back off to sleep.**_

**I smiled as I realized where he was.**

"**Private?" Skippa asked waving a flipper in front of my face trying to bring me back to reality.**

"**Never mind," I said quickly as I dashed inside and left through the fish plaque entrance. I stepped into the dark, musty sewers, as a disgusting scent wafted up from the river of filth running beside me and invaded my nostrils. I walked ahead a few paces and looked around the corner, to be greeted only by pitch black nothingness and began to feel my way ahead with my flippers.**

"**K'walski," I called out, my voice echoing along the walls. I walked on a few more minutes, feeling the walls to find my way, as I began to fear that I might get lost forever in the endless tunnels. Suddenly, I saw something green glowing up ahead. I quickly ran toward it and looked at it confused. It was some odd looking symbol spray painted onto the wall that looked like it belonged in a complex math equation instead of the New York City sewers. That's when I spotted another one a few feet away I quickly ran to look at it, it looked exactly the same. I looked around and spotted another one on the right side of a fork in the sewer tunnels. That's when it hit me.**

_**It's a trail….but a trail to where?**_** I looked around and found another one and began to follow them through the sewers, the tunnels getting smaller and smaller as I continued. After about five minutes, I began to see a light and as I got closer and closer I saw it was coming from a vent overlooking a busy New York subway station. Sitting by the vent was K'walski with his notepad and his pen in his flippers.**

"**K'walski?" I asked taking a step closer. K'walski jerked back too quickly and fell backwards over the vent blocking out most of the light.**

"**Who's there?" K'walski said jumping up flippers raised to attack. As soon as he got up the light flooded back in and he caught a glimpse of me. A flash of annoyance crossed his face as he grabbed up his notebook and pen.**

"**Private? How did you find me here?" K'walski asked curiously with an edge in his voice as he approached me.**

"**I remembered that you left through the plaque a few nights ago and came looking for you in the sewers from there, I just followed those weird looking things on the wall," I explained. K'walski smiled and chuckled slightly.**

"**It's called pi Private," K'walski said turning back and looking out of the vent.**

"**Why are pi signs on the walls in the sewer?" I asked curiously.**

"**I drew them to find my way back here from the HQ and vice versa," he stated looking back the way I had come.**

"**Guess I'm not smart enough to find my way back on my own," He said bitterly. We stayed silent for a few minutes after that before I approached the vent**

"**So what are you doing up here anyway," I said changing the subject as I sat down beside him. K'walski sighed as he picked up his notepad and tried to solve a complicated math problem.**

"**Well, I discovered this place a few months ago, and recently I've been coming here to try and…..clear my head I guess you could say," Kowalski replied as he worked out some of the problems on the notepad.**

"**Isn't that what your lab is for?" I asked pulling my attention away from a woman with a large hat boarding one of the subway trains to look at K'walski. He seemed kind of nervous and squirmed a bit before answering.**

"**It umm…used to be," he said bearing down a bit harder on his pencil as he completed the calculations and turned to the next page. I thought about this for a minute, and we remained silent for a while, K'walski eventually cut through the silence.**

"**What do you think of the new Rico, Private," K'walski asked. The question caught me off guard.**

"**Umm well he's ok I guess, I mean he's certainly smarter now," I replied. K'walski nodded and looked back toward the vent watching the people going by. After a while he stood and began walking toward the exit.**

"**Come on Private, the others are probably wondering where we are, it's getting late anyway," K'walski said as we exited the small area and headed back toward the sewer tunnels. We walked back in the direction of the HQ following the pi symbols K'walski marked on the walls. Ten minutes later we saw the wood from the back of the plaque up ahead and K'walski opened it quietly. His eyes grew huge as he stared incredulously inside.**

"**Great Galileo," he said as I pushed my way into the doorway. My jaw dropped as I looked inside. A huge machine was cleaning the entire base while our TV showed 3D images of a T-Rex running through a prehistoric forest. A Las Vegas themed pinball machine set near the bunk beds and futuristic air hockey table was sitting in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a small ball rolled up to us and a hand popped out of the holding two snowcones.**

"**Refreshments, sir?" it asked in an electronic voice.**

"**No thanks," K'walski muttered still gazing in wonder around the room. The hand quickly retracted and the ball rolled away. A muffled cry came from the spare room, and we quickly hurried over to the door opening it wide. Inside to the left, there was a polished wooden desk with a picture of Skippa in a captain's hat and aviation glasses hanging behind it, a large punching bag that looked like a hippie, a mechanical bull, and a complicated looking weapon that resembled a bazooka. In the middle of the room Rico was jumping up and down on a trampoline doing flips in the air.**

"**Wow, so what did do you then?" Rico asked mid flip to someone on the right side of the room. I turned and saw Skippa lying down on a table with two mechanical hands that protruded from the sides giving him a massage. Behind that was a sushi bar and a large stereo system playing some kind of pop song.**

"**Well we had about ten minutes until we would arrive in Chile and no doubt be tortured and killed, so I used my feet to undo the latch and knocked out the pilot, of course none us knew how to fly so we ended up crashing into a cottage a few miles south of the border, we definitely didn't expect that the couple who owned that cottage was friends with the president of-," Skipper looked up and realized we had come in. He smiled broadly as he looked us over.**

"**Hey Rico look who's here," he said stopping the robot and getting up.**

"**Hey guys," Rico said flipping of the trampoline and landing in front of us. Skippa walked up beside him and patted him on the back.**

"**W-What is a-all this," K'walski said looking around still shocked.**

"**Oh just a few adjustments I made to the HQ," Rico said as he threw his flippers out to his sides to gesture to the room.**

"**Ummm don't you think this is a bit…. extreme?" I asked looking at all the gadgets scattered around the room.**

"**No, adding the bowling alley and jet hangar I designed would have been extreme" Rico replied as he walked over to the wall and knocked on it twice. The panel slid around and the opposite side was piled high with weapons of every shape and size. He chose a kanata and pressed a button on it, causing two more blades to pop out of the sides. He quickly threw it across the room at a target on the wall. It landed dead center wobbling a bit from how hard it had smacked into it.**

"**I upgraded our weapons arsenal too, see," he said motioning back to the wall, then he looked at me and broke into a smile as walked toward the sushi bar.**

"**I almost forgot, I have something special for you Private," Rico said as he looked around behind the counter. I frowned, what could he have made for me? Suddenly, he pulled out my Lunacorn plushie and handed it to me.**

"**My Lunacorn?" I asked puzzled.**

"**Yeah, I upgraded it, watch this," Rico said as he pressed a button on the belly and suddenly my Lunacorn began glow different colors.**

"**I added this too he said as he took out a controller and pressed a button on it. My Lunacorn rose out of my flippers and began to fly around the room.**

"**Its remote control activated see," he said handing me the control.**

"**But I liked my Lunacorn the way it was," I said slightly disappointed, but Rico was already showing us something else. I looked around and saw Skipper punching the punching bag that looked like a hippie,**

"**Ow that hurts man!" the punching bag said as Skippa hit it. I walked toward him and stood beside him as I looked around the room Rico had just left the door shutting behind him and K'walski was looking in awe at the new weapons we had acquired.**

"**Skippa, don't you think Rico went a bit over board with all the adjustments," I asked looking around.**

"**Well maybe a little, but a massage table and a sushi bar, you can't really complain," he said shrugging as he picked up a captain's hat and some aviator glasses and propped his feet up on the desk looking a lot like his mural. I sighed.**

"**Ok if you say so," I walked back into the living room and found Rico siting at the table making some calculations.**

"**Ummm Rico?" I asked approaching him. He looked up for a moment then went back to his calculations.**

"**Yes Private," he said flipping a few pages over in the notebook.**

"**I was wondering if you could ummm….you know….fix my Lunacorn?" I asked cautiously. He blinked in surprise.**

"**Have you broken it already?" he asked standing and walking toward me.**

"**Oh no, I mean could you….turn it back to normal?" I asked holding it out to him. He looked at me curiously.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked looking it over.**

"**Yes, I'm positive," I said as we walked into K'walski's lab.**

"**Alright," he said laying it down on the table, "but I think you're making a mistake." I watched him in silence for a few minutes as he pulled out circuitry plates and wires of every different color and stuffed the stuffing back in. Finally he sewed it up again good as new.**

"**There you go," he said handing it to me. I took it gratefully and held it to my chest.**

"**Thanks Rico," I said happily as I went back into the living room.**

"**You are most welcome," he said as followed me out. I placed my Lunacorn on my bed and went to watch some television.**

"**Hey Private, want to play a game of air hockey?" Rico asked as he looked over the table turned the puck over in his flippers. I smiled and walked toward the table.**

"**Sure, how do you play?" I asked as I stood behind one side of the table and Rico stood behind the other.**

"**It's simple all you have to do is hit the puck with this and try to get it into the goal on my side," he said as he slid me a small paddle cross the table.**

"**How about we play to say…..ten points?" Rico said as he turned on the table.**

"**Ok," I said as I wrapped my flipper around the paddle and hit the puck to Rico. He hit it back hard and I tried to block it, but it bounced off the side and slammed into my goal. I quickly took it out and hit it again. Rico was prepared though and countered my hit, knocking it into my goal again. We went back and forth a few more times. Rico of course won. I scored once, but I think Rico let me have that one. I just stared at him shocked.**

"**Wow, you're really good!" I said as he leaned on the table smiling. He waved away my comment.**

"**Beginner's luck, so…..want to play again?" he asked resetting the table. Before I could answer the door to the spare room opened and an irritated Skippa and an angry K'walski came out.**

"**Lights out!" Skipper snapped. I looked at the clock.**

"**But it's only eight o clock," I said as Skipper and K'walski headed toward the bunks. Skipper shot me a glare over his shoulder. I quickly shut up and climbed into the bunks with the others. Skipper hit a button on the remote and the lights went out. I clutched my Lunacorn to my chest as I fell asleep. Disappearing into a land filled with peanut butter winkies and giant butterscotch lollies in large fields full of sweet smelling flowers. I smiled as I drifted off to a place where no one could reach me until tomorrow morning, too bad that would have to be so soon.**

**Well that's all for now, but I think the next chapter is where things will start to really go downhill, with a few unexpected twists **


	8. Chapter 7: Insubordination

**Hi everyone! Sorry about my long absence, my computer crashed and almost all of my files were corrupted, took me a while to clean it all up, but I'm back! Enjoy this next chapter. **

_**Skipper's pov**_

**Chapter 7: Insubordination**

**I opened my eyes, already alert, as I sat up and stretched. Looking at the clock I realized it was only 5:30. I thought about going back to sleep, but I knew I would probably just lie awake and that it would be better to go ahead and start the day. I got up and walked over to the coffee machine, grabbed my mug off the table, and poured myself a cup.**

**I took a sip as I looked over my team, still asleep in their bunks. Private was clutching his Lunacorn to his chest smiling in his sleep, while Rico was lying on his stomach, snoring loudly, with his head under his pillow and his left leg hanging off the side. Then, my gaze flicked over to Kowalski lying on his back, tucked neatly under the covers, perfectly still. I frowned as I watched him sleep, remembering the discussion we had had the night before…**

"_**Um, Skipper could I, uh….talk to you for a minute?" Kowalski asked as he walked toward me.**_

"_**What is it solider?" I asked looking up from a game of solitaire I was playing at my desk on the new computer Rico had made. Kowalski stood in front of me shifting nervously.**_

"_**Well, I've been going through a few interaction options lately, while documenting certain behavioral patterns on our team, and have come to the conclusion that it would be in everyone's best interest if I reversed the effects of my latest invention, lest it could throw off the delicate balance of our rookery," Kowalski said trying to avoid my gaze. I stared at him a few minutes, utterly confused.**_

"_**You lost me Kowalski," I said shaking my head. He sighed and looked nervously toward the door, as if at any moment a SWAT team would come charging in, and leaned in closer, lowering his voice a bit.**_

"_**I just think that maybe we should change Rico back to normal, I believe his intelligence level could cause him to become reckless and complacent, which might result in-," Kowalski started, but I swiftly interrupted him.**_

"_**Kowalski didn't we already go over this a few nights ago?" I said crossing my flippers.**_

"_**Yes but-," I cut him off again.**_

"_**Rico hasn't been anything but an asset since your invention and I see nothing wrong with it, I mean look around!" I said throwing my flippers out to gesture to the luxurious new additions to the room.**_

"_**Rico was able to do all this in a matter of hours, and you think that's a problem?" I asked as Kowalski's gaze turned back to me.**_

"_**Yes, I mean, no, b-but our team operates well **_**because **_**of our individual personalities and traits, when I altered Rico's intelligence, it didn't just effect his learning capabilities, but his entire nature," he continued, "I imagine that since his psyche has been altered, it will upset the various roles in our unit, causing unneeded altercations and discord among us." I scoffed and looked back toward Kowalski.**_

"_**I think you're overreacting, this is Rico we're talking about, he'd never jeopardize our team in any way," I said as I got up from my desk and began to head toward the door, "besides, if Rico really has changed, I would have noticed by now, so relax…..and that's an order."**_

"_**Skipper, he already has changed! I mean look at how-," I quickly cut him off as I turned around and raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Are you questioning my authority?" I asked. He stiffened and took a deep breath.**_

"_**No Skipper, all I'm saying is-," I interrupted him again, growing tired of the conversation.**_

"_**Are you sure? Because it sounds a lot like you're trying to challenge me," I said expecting him to stop talking.**_

"_**No, I'm respectfully asking why you can't see the developing situation," Kowalski said angrily. A spark of fury surged through me and I took a step forward, clenching my flippers.**_

"_**Careful Kowalski, you're bordering on insubordination," I warned looking him up and down.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that expressing my concerns to my superior officer was a crime," Kowalski said mockingly. I scowled.**_

"_**One more word and you'll be on recon duty for a month!" I said beginning to get louder. Kowalski opened his mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it and snapped his beak shut with a growl.**_

"_**That's what I thought," I said as I turned to leave. Kowalski wasn't finished though.**_

"_**You know, you're so caught up in all the shiny new gadgets and fancy weaponry that you're blind to see what's actually going on!" He snapped throwing his flippers into the air. I whipped around furiously**_

"_**Quiet!" I snarled glaring at him.**_

"_**Never!" he shouted back taking a step forward. I hadn't expected him to be so defiant and I stood staring at him for a minute, surprised. Kowalski must have realized what he had done too, because he stepped back a bit, his expression softening. I shook it off and stared him down as I walked back toward him.**_

"_**Well, if you want to speak out of term, you can take your disrespecting tone with you for recon duty," I said still angry, but trying to keep my voice even. Kowalski shot me a look of disgust and shook his head as he headed for the door.**_

"_**Did I say you were dismissed?" I asked following behind him. He continued to walk, completely ignoring me. Finally, I got fed up and, grabbed his shoulder roughly, jerking him around to face me.**_

"_**Answer me when I'm talking to you!" I shouted furiously, shaking him slightly. He stared at me icily.**_

"_**No," he replied as he flung the door open and left. I growled and walked out behind him…..**_

**I shook my head trying to forget our argument. Something would have to be done about Kowalski. I have no idea what's got into him lately, he's never acted like that before. I quickly looked back to the clock, it was almost six a.m. I smiled as I climbed the ladder and jumped out onto the concrete ice floe, the morning air greeting me as I took another sip of my coffee. I looked toward the east and watched the sun rise on the horizon, bathing everything in a pink glow, and signifying the start of a new day. I sighed contentedly and looked around the habitats as a few of the other animals woke up and walked around.**

**A few yards away, Marlene walked outside her cave and stretched. I smiled as I watched her dive into her pool like she did every day and swim around for a while. A few minutes later, she jumped out and shook herself off. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around confused, then caught sight of me staring at her. She smiled warmly and waved in my direction. I smiled too and gave a small salute, she laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully as she walked back inside. I chuckled and turned to go back inside myself, still watching her over my shoulder. I turned back around and suddenly came face to face with Rico.**

"**Hey Skipper whatcha doing?" Rico asked his face only inches from mine. I jumped back in surprise causing all the coffee in my cup to be slung into the air. I looked at him for a moment, waiting for my heartbeat to return to normal, before realizing my coffee was still above me and quickly leaned to the left, catching it back in my mug. Rico blinked in surprise.**

"**Sorry Skipper, didn't mean to scare you," Rico said smiling.**

"**I wasn't scared I was just a little…..surprised… that you're up here…. so early," I responded as he walked toward the side of the concrete ice floe.**

"**Oh that, I wanted to test the air quality over New York, and I don't have much time during the day anymore, so I have to get up a bit earlier," he said holding up a small vial into the air.**

"**Well, have fun with that, I've got to go organize the mission files," I said starting off toward the hatch.**

"**No need," Rico said still caught up in his work. I frowned in confusion.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked turning around and taking a step forward.**

"**I did that last night when I updated the HQ," Rico responded.**

"**Oh, ok then, I guess I'll go and wake the others," I said opening the hatch.**

"**Did that too," Rico called over his shoulder.**

"**Then I'll just get some breakfast," I replied as I climbed down the ladder, shutting the door before he could reply. I looked around and saw Private and Kowalski sitting at the table. Private had a fish halfway to his mouth when he noticed my presence.**

"**Morning Skippa," he said cheerfully as he tossed the fish in the air and swallowed it.**

"**Morning," I said as I sat down at the table, getting a few fish for myself. Kowalski shifted uncomfortably and avoided my gaze. **

"**Morning Kowalski," I said coldly, staring straight at him. He stiffened and cleared his throat a bit.**

"**Morning," he muttered as he ate quickly, finishing only a few minutes after I had sat down. He jumped up and walked to the ladder, climbing up and exiting the HQ without a word. I took one fish off the table and dropped it into my coffee, stirring it around to add a bit of flavor as Private, concerned with his behavior, looked toward me questioningly. I shrugged and ate another fish. After breakfast, Private and I climbed up the ladder to find Kowalski swimming in the pool, looking bored, and Rico doing some kind of experiment with glass tubes containing various chemicals, which he was directing sunlight into using a magnifying glass.**

"**Fascinating," he mumbled under his breath completely absorbed in his work.**

"**Alright boys, fall in," I called across the platform. Kowalski and Private were there immediately, ready for our daily training. I frowned as I noticed Rico's absence.**

"**Rico!" I called peevishly as I turned around to face him. He jumped at the sound of his name nearly spilling one of the chemicals in his flipper.**

"**W-What? Oh sorry," he said as he put down the test tubes and ran to line up with the others. I nodded, glad to have everyone present**

"**Ok now today, instead of our normal routine, I think it's time I teach you a few new moves," I said as Private smiled excitedly and Kowalski blinked in surprise, a spark of interest shining in his eyes. I took a few steps back and got into fighting stance still facing them.**

"**Now this move comes from a fighting style called Muay Thai, also known as 'The Art of Eight Limbs'," I said getting ready for the move.**

"**Umm, why do they call it that Skipper?" Private asked shooing a bug away. I opened my mouth to tell him when Rico interrupted.**

"**Because the fighters use their elbows and knees in addition to their hands and feet making it eight points of contact," Rico said without looking up from his clipboard he was scribbling on.**

"**Uh, Right," I said a little thrown that he responded.**

"**Anyway this is called a Kwang Liew Lang," I continued as I got into my center of gravity.**

"**Now, if your attacker comes up behind you, you bring your left foot up and bend it back a bit, while swiveling around with your right," I said as I did the move quickly. Kowalski and Private paid close attention, soaking up every word, while Rico muttered equations to himself and drew some diagrams on his clipboard. **

"**You want to aim for your opponents chin, your momentum should carry you around so that you'll connect with the jaw hard enough to dislocate it," I explained starting to get a little agitated that Rico was completely ignoring me. Suddenly, he started walking toward the hatch, still working on whatever he was doing, not even bothering to look up. I scowled and turned my attention away from Kowalski and Private.**

"**Rico! Where do you think you're going solider?" I called after him. He turned around and stared at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**To the lab of course, where else?" he said reassuming his work, still walking toward the fish bowl. I slid in front of him and stopped him.**

"**Oh no you aren't, this lesson isn't over, and I didn't authorize you to leave," I said crossing my flippers. He laughed and rolled his eyes.**

"**Skipper, I already know how to fight, now if you'll excuse me," he said pushing past me and opening the hatch.**

"**Rico, you're to stay put, and that's an order!" I growled angrily. He sighed in annoyance and shook his head as he turned around to face me.**

"**Look Skipper, I know you want to try and help us and teach us a few tricks, but I have a lot more important things I have to do right now, and at this rate it will take me years to complete everything, so I must be going," He said demeaningly. I narrowed my eyes furiously.**

"**More important things?" I snarled putting my flippers on my hips, "So learning how to defend yourself in case you're ever in a life or death situation isn't important anymore?" **

"**Quite the opposite, it is extremely important to learn to defend one's self, however I see no need in relearning fighting moves and techniques when I could easily beat you as it is," Rico replied folding his flippers behind his back. Kowalski and Private's eyes grew huge as they gasped, looking at him in fear and astonishment. My eye started twitching as rage coursed through my veins.**

"**So you think you could take me in a fight do you?" I growled angrily. Rico shook his head.**

"**No, I'm positive I could **_**beat **_**you in a fight, there's a difference," he explained. Kowalski nudged Private and nodded towards the edge of the platform as they started to back away from us.**

"**Well then, why don't we test your little theory," I said whipping into fighting stance, "You win and you can skip training all week and work in the lab, I win and you have to do 600 push-ups after training for a week." Rico eyes lit up and he smiled.**

"**Rico, no!" Private yelled shaking his head fiercely. Rico ignored him though as he turned back to me.**

"**Deal," he said extending a flipper and I quickly shook it. We took a few steps back and began to circle each other.**

"**And remember this is fin to fin, NO weapons," I said scowling at him.**

"**Alright, alright, no weapons," he agreed. I smiled.**

"**Good, now let's-," before I could even finish he was on top of me throwing rapid punches and kicks that I barely blocked. Suddenly, he was gone and then I felt and sharp pain run through my back as he kicked me from behind. I whipped back around and threw a punch toward his jaw. Unfortunately, he caught my fist and flipped me over his shoulder, slamming me into the ground. I quickly jumped up, just in time to take a round house kick to the face. I flew back and whammed into the concrete as Rico charged and slammed his fist right where I had been laying before I rolled to the side. I jumped back up and kicked him in the side as hard as I could while was he still distracted. It felt like my foot hit steel and he didn't even flinch.**

"_**Uh oh," **_**I thought as I quickly retracted my foot before he could grab it. He reared back and head butted me, trying to drive me backward, but I grabbed him and drove my knee into his head. He stumbled back a bit, stunned, and I used those the few seconds to throw a few kicks and punches to keep him off balance. He tried to block them, but it was no use and he retreated toward the edge of the platform. I smiled triumphantly as I jumped forward and threw a hard punch toward his gut.**

**What happened next I was totally unprepared for. Rico jumped in the air and used my outstretched flipper as a foot hold, literally climbing up and over me. I stood gawking as he did a flip in the air and landed behind me. I tried to turn around and block his next shot, but it did no good. He kicked me hard in the gut, knocking all the air out of my lungs as I bent over, gasping for breath. He then grabbed me and lifted me over his head, before power slamming me into the ground. He stood up and dusted off his flippers as I waited for the world to stop spinning around me. I rolled over and groaned as I tried to get some air into my lungs.**

"**H-How….how did you-," I began but was cut off as Rico bent over and patted me on the back.**

"**Hey, don't feel too bad, you know what they say, some defeats are more triumphant than victories," Rico said cheerfully. He frowned as he thought for a moment.**

"**Though that's probably not the case here," He said rubbing his chin as he shrugged and walked toward the hatch.**

"**Well I have lots of work to do, so I must be going, see you later," Rico said as he jumped down into the HQ. I got to my feet staring after him angrily, as Private and Kowalski came to stand beside me.**

"**Skippa are you ok, are you hurt?" Private asked concerned as he looked me over.**

"**Just his pride," Kowalski muttered, smiling smugly. I shot him a glare and his smile disappeared as he looked away.**

"**I'm fine," I muttered still staring toward the entrance of the HQ, however I knew that Kowalski was right, I had definitely lost a lot more than just the fight. It was a leader's job to be physically superior, and I had just failed miserably at that. I looked back toward my team and saw Kowalski raise an eyebrow. I ignored it this time though as I walked toward the fish bowl and dropped down inside. The rest of the day went by quietly, Rico spent all his time in the lab, while Kowalski and Private watched TV, played air hockey, and jumped on the trampoline, keeping themselves occupied all day. I sat at the table trying to think of something to do. Finally, I decided to get a massage and I left for my office. A little while later, Kowalski opened the door.**

"**Umm sir?" he said peaking his head in. I rose up and turned off the massage table.**

"**What is it Kowalski?" I asked taking a few steps toward him.**

"**It's movie night, we were wondering if you were going to join us," he said nodding towards the living room. I had almost forgotten about movie night.**

"**Of course," I said eagerly, "let's go." I love movies, especially horror movies which we watched 90% of the time. I walked into the living room to find Rico messing with the TV, as we came in he smiled and rushed over to us.**

"**Who's ready for Saw 3D?" Rico said holding it up. Kowalski and I smiled.**

"**Let's put it in!" Kowalski said excitedly as he grabbed the disc and ran over to the DVD player.**

"**Skipper, do we have to watch a horror movie, can't we watch something else?" Private pleaded as he came up behind me. I looked at him and scowled.**

"**Oh come on Private, everyone loves a good slasher flick," I said slightly annoyed.**

"**I know, but I mean aren't six Saws enough, do we have to watch this one?" Private whimpered, staring up at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed, he was playing my heartstrings. I know he hates horror movies and can never sleep when we watch one, especially the Saw series. Most of the movies we watch he just closes his eyes during the graphic parts, but with these he keeps his eyes closed for almost the entire movie. I tried not to look back at him, unfortunately, he caught my gaze and somehow made his eyes get even bigger. I groaned.**

"**Stand down Kowalski, no Saw 3D tonight," I said irritated.**

"**Yay!" Private yelled happily as he clapped his flippers together smiling.**

"**What?" Kowalski asked shocked.**

"**Aww man!" Rico groaned disappointedly.**

"**Kowalski, what other movies do we have?" I asked as Kowalski grabbed some DVD's from behind the television.**

"**Well let's see, we have Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Scream, Paranormal activity 1 and 2, Texas Chainsaw-," I quickly cut him off.**

"**NO horror movies," I said crossing my flippers in front of my chest.**

"**Oh, well in that case," Kowalski said digging around a bit more behind the television.**

"**Umm Skipper, I don't think we have any movies that don't involve some type of fear element," Kowalski said shrugging. I sighed and rubbed my temples.**

"**Ok let me think," I said closing my eyes.**

"**I have an idea!" Rico said beaming.**

"**Why don't we have a virtual combat tournament?" He said excitedly as he pulled out our virtual reality helmets.**

"**That sounds like a smashing idea Rico!" Private said smiling as he grabbed his helmet.**

"**I believe that would be a decent alternative to a horror movie," Kowalski said as he walked forward.**

"**What about you Skipper, are you in?" Rico asked holding out my helmet, I smiled.**

"**Alright, let's do this, but no teams, we fight each other individually, mano e mano," I said as I walked toward the TV and grabbed my helmet.**

**The others nodded in agreement and we put them on. I stood there for a minute before I was dropped into the game with the others. I looked around and saw that we were in the tundra. Perfect, the snow would help me to hide. I looked down at the small video watch we all had in the game that showed us what our opponents saw, and noticed that Rico was already on the move covering the distances fast while Kowalski and Private were still getting a feel for our surroundings.**

"_**Let the games begin," **_**I thought as I quickly ran and vaulted over a snow bank to provide cover. I pulled up the map on my video watch and looked at my location; I was about 600 meters from a large base I could hide in and shoot from.**

"**Oh dear, oh dear," I heard Private mumble through the headsets Rico had hooked up for tem matches and flipped back to the original screen. Private was standing near a large snow mobile clutching his MP5K in his flippers. I smiled, he was used to playing in teams and had never been alone before, he would definitely be easy to pick off. I ran forward, keeping an eye on his position as I made my way toward him. After a few minutes, I found him wandering around in an alleyway between two buildings, looking around nervously. I quickly darted behind the corner and watched him. He heard the noise and whipped around, his eyes wide.**

"**W-Who's there?" he called bringing his gun up and stepping forward warily. I quickly grabbed one of my tactical grenades and activated it. I waited until he was a little bit closer, and then threw it as hard as I could. It hit the ground in front of him and released a thick, yellow smoke. Immediately, he began to choke and gag as his eyes watered and he stumbled forward waving a flipper in front of his face. I brought around my L96A1, aiming for his chest and fired. He looked stunned for a moment then fell backwards into the snow. He laid there for a few minutes before his body disappeared.**

"**Ah nuts!" Private said as he took off his helmet and I saw he was back in the HQ.**

"**Sorry Private," I said as I walked inside a small warehouse, **_**"One down two to go."**_** Suddenly, a hail of bullets blasted into the wall beside my head as I dove for cover.**

"**Oh come on now, how could I miss?" I heard Kowalski say angrily as he reloaded. Suddenly, another round was fired.**

"_**What is he firing at?"**_** I wondered as I looked around the corner in time to see Kowalski pitch forward and disappear. I stared at the ground where Kowalski had been laying moments ago in shock. Then, I heard Rico laugh and realized what happened. I rolled across the doorway and made a run for the base in the center of the arena as I watched my wrist watch seeing Rico headed out the back entrance of the building. I easily made it to the base and dove behind a computer listening for any sound as I tried to catch my breath. I looked down at my video watch and saw that Rico had jammed it so I couldn't see him. I growled in frustration, now I was completely blind. I peeked around the corner cautiously, only to be greeted by a grenade. I cried out in surprise and jumped back sliding away as fast as I could. A few seconds later, a huge explosion sounded and I was blown off my feet and into the snow. I pushed myself up and looked back at the burning building. I heard machine gun fire and threw myself backward. This time however, I was accompanied by a searing pain in my shoulder where one of Rico's bullets had grazed me.**

"**Better run Skipper," he said through the headsets. He didn't have to tell me twice, I was already on my feet and running for a large tree. I quickly hid behind it and slid down trying to get my bearings. Fortunately, my watch came back online and I could see that he was approaching a small path that wound around the facility.**

"_**You're going down this time!"**_** I thought as I activated my own jammer and ran towards his position. Rico was looking around a bit, seeming to be confused as I rounded a corner near him. I brought up my gun and aimed for his head.**

"**Nighty night," I whispered to myself, grinning as my flipper tightened on the trigger. Then, quick as a snake, Rico whipped around firing at my position. I quickly took cover and scowled angrily as I looked at my watch. Rico was doubling back and running toward a large tower a little ways away.**

"_**Well two can play at that game," **_**I thought as I ran after him. I tried to shoot him as we ran, but he started using evasive maneuvers, making it impossible for me to pin him down. Finally, I cornered him at a cliff he turned back to face me as I approached slowly, loading my gun.**

"**Nowhere to run now," I said as I closed in, to my surprise me just smiled and fell backward. I rushed forward and looked off to see nothing moving but the snow swirling around below.**

"**That was weird," I mumbled as I turned back around. Suddenly, Rico was right in front of me, smiling. My jaw dropped as I stared at him in shock.**

"**What the-," I was quickly interrupted as he fired a round at me and we got into an all-out war right there. After that, we played for a long time, both of us evading the others attacks and secret weapons as we tried to gain the upper flipper. I almost had him a lot of times, but my aim had been a little off. I knew though that any second now, I would get him. Kowalski and Private turned in before the match was over, but Rico and I continued to play waiting for the right moment to strike. However, at around two in the morning, Rico yawned and addressed me through the headset.**

"**Well, I gave you every opportunity to surprise me and give me a real challenge, but I'm tired now so…," he dwindled off and I frowned in confusion as I heard this.**

"_**What's he talking about?"**_** I wondered as I continued to walk through the snow. Suddenly, something hit me in the back and I fell forward into oblivion. The big red letters game over flashed in front of me as I ripped off the helmet and looked around indignantly. Rico took off his helmet and laughed seeing my expression.**

"**You didn't even see it coming!" he said smiling as I continued to glare at him.**

"**Oh well, that was a good try at least," he said stretching and yawning.**

"**Now let's get some sleep, I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He said while walking towards the bunks. I stood scowling after him furiously. He had been going easy on me this **_**whole time!**_** I had just wasted six hours putting everything I had into trying to outsmart him, when he hadn't even put any effort into it, only waiting for me to present a challenge. The thought of it burned my feathers as I walked to my bunk and got in. After a few minutes, I fell asleep, utterly exhausted from everything I had gone through that day.**

**The next morning, I opened my eyes and stretched like I did every morning as I went to get some coffee. I poured myself a cup and dropped a fish in to add a little flavor as I smiled and took a sip of the dark warm liquid. I then turned toward the bunks and looked up, expecting to see the sleeping forms of my men, but was shocked to find their beds empty. I gasped, nearly dropping my mug, as I saw everyone was gone. I quickly ran through the possible scenarios for why they wouldn't be in their bunks as I rushed into my new office, searching for them.**

"**Kowalski! Private! Rico!" I shouted as I looked through each room frantically. I growled in frustration as I ran into the lab and searched for them in there as well. Within a few minutes, I had looked through the entire HQ, unfortunately there was still no sign of them.**

"**Ok, ok, don't panic, there are plenty of places they could be," I said as I paced back and forth behind my desk, attempting to convince myself of the fact. I stopped for a moment trying to think of where they could possibly be at 0800 hours, but came up with nothing. I sighed and rubbed my temples.**

"_**Maybe…they all went out for a walk, or to get snowcones,"**_** I thought as I continued to pace, **_**"Or maybe they were captured." **_**I stopped and shook my head. I wouldn't even consider that possibility until everything else was ruled out.**

**Suddenly, I heard the fish bowl slide shut and ran back into the main room just in time to see an exhausted Kowalski and Private, and a grinning Rico enter.**

"**Where have you been?" I demanded angrily, as I stepped toward them. Kowalski and Private looked surprised.**

"**We thought you knew," Kowalski replied.**

"**Yeah, Rico made a new training routine and went over it with us," Private said looking confused.**

"**And when did you have time to do this?" I said glaring at them.**

"**Rico woke us early, he said you would be fine with it," Kowalski said shrugging.**

"**Correctamondo, and it went off without a hitch, I made sure that all the exercises and moves in our new routine would target muscle growth and development, making us stronger and more agile," Rico said joining the conversation.**

"**But I never said you could do that!" I said, irritated that he hadn't even bothered to tell me and that he had used one of my lines. He shrugged.**

"**True, however, I was only doing what was best for the team" he replied putting his flippers around Kowalski and Private, who both looked very uncomfortable, "and last time I checked I don't think I needed your permission." I stared him down furiously.**

"**Well, I would think you would run all your decisions by me **_**before **_**you put them into action, since I'm your superior!" I snarled as Rico crossed his flippers over his chest.**

"**Maybe in rank, but I think we both know who has the larger intellectual capacity, and due to that fact, I believe I am more than capable of making a few decisions," he said smiling. I ground my beak, had he just had the nerve to call me**_** stupid**_**?**

"**Well I make the decisions when it comes to the team, you were way out of line to go and lead the training exercises without me and you could have at least told me before taking off, I turned the whole base upside down looking for you!" I seethed taking a step forward. He rolled his eyes.**

"**You looked pretty tired after last night and I didn't want to wake you, besides, it would have wasted something that cannot afford to be wasted: time," he said leaning closer.**

"**And speaking of which, I'm working on a few things that I have to get back to…..if you'll excuse me," he said walking away. I balled my flippers into fists, watching him stride towards his lab through narrowed eyes. I waited for a few minutes after the door had closed to make sure he wouldn't come back out, then turned toward Kowalski and Private.**

"**Kowalski, a word if you please," I said calmly, but with an edge to my voice, as I walked stiffly toward my office. I stopped and looked back over my shoulder to see Kowalski looking at me hesitantly.**

"**Now!" I snapped as he jumped, surprised at my ferocity, and ran to join me. I quickly shut the door behind us and turned toward him trying to look angry. He just crossed his flippers and raised an eyebrow, unfazed by my expression. I tried to outlast him, but eventually I just sighed and looked up, still angry, but this time at myself.**

"**Ok…..maybe you were right before," I admitted, the words bitter on my tongue.**

"**Oh, so **_**now **_**it's a problem!" Kowalski said sarcastically while glaring at me. I quickly glared back.**

"**Hey, don't be pointing flippers at me, you're the one who got us into this mess!" I said angrily as I threw my flippers into the air.**

"**So once again everything is Kowalski's fault and no one remembers how Skipper helped to instigate it," Kowalski said crossing his flippers.**

"**I never asked you to create that monstrosity!" I shouted back pointing toward the door. Kowalski raised an eyebrow and pulled out a tape recorder. I looked at it confused as he pressed the play button.**

"_**There are times when you need to control yourself and use a little common sense to think things through, I just wish I could get that through Rico's head."**_

**I stood there a moment trying to think, then scowled.**

"**That still isn't proof I told you to use the machine," I said crossing my flippers as Kowalski fast forwarded the tape and stopped it a few seconds later letting it play at normal speed again.**

"_**Kowalski let's light this candle!"**_

"_**Aye aye Skipper," **_

**Kowalski turned off the tape recorder and stared at me. I groaned, defeated.**

"**Ok, maybe I did, sort of, indirectly, start this….. a tiny bit, but you still should have warned me," I said accusingly.**

"**I DID warn you! Several times!" he shouted, "The only time you listen is if it affects you!" I opened my beak to say something but shut it again as I realized he was right. I sighed and pulled my flippers down my face tiredly.**

"**Ok you're right, you're right, this all my fault," I said as he smiled smugly.**

"**And?" he replied.**

"**And I didn't listen when you tried to tell me," I said bitterly.**

"**And?" he continued.**

"**And….I'm sorry," I said avoiding his gaze.**

"**And?" he said again.**

"**And what? What else is there?" I asked angrily. Kowalski shrugged.**

"**I was just going to see what else you would admit," he replied grinning. I looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing in spite of myself as he did the same. After a few minutes, we calmed back down and got serious again.**

"**Ok so how are we going to fix this?" I asked walking behind my desk and leaning over it. Kowalski quickly whipped out some blueprints and laid them on the table.**

"**Well, I have plans for a helmet system that could 'reset' his intelligence level back to the way it was before with no ill effects," Kowalski said as I looked over the blueprint, "I would have started sooner, but…as my commanding officer, I need your approval before starting construction on any potentially life-altering device," I nodded and looked back up at him.**

"**How soon can you have it done?" I asked as he rolled the blueprints back up. He thought for a moment before replying. **

"**2….maybe 3 days," Kowalski replied. I smiled.**

"**Excellent," I said as I rubbed my flippers together excitedly. I frowned as I thought of something.**

"**Kowalski, you are sure that this…..who's-he-what's-it, will work, right?" I asked rubbing my chin. Kowalski smiled.**

"**Of course, and Rico will never see it coming, we can slip it on him when he's sleeping and then it will be bye-bye complex algorithms and hello dynamite," Kowalski said confidently. I laughed and patted him on the back.**

"**Good work solider, I knew I could count on you," I said as I walked toward the sushi bar.**

"**Now how about some breakfast?" I said as I took a few California rolls out of the small fridge under the counter. I tossed one to Kowalski and he caught it in his mouth chewing it quickly as we ate together. Suddenly, I saw a shadow move by the door. I stopped with a piece of fish halfway to my mouth and stared ahead warily.**

"**You ok Skipper?" Kowalski asked with a concerned expression.**

"**Yeah, just…..thought I saw something," I said shrugging as I tore my gaze away from the door and ate another piece.**


	9. Chapter 8: Descent into Darkness

**Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews! This is the shortest chapter I've written so far, but explain Rico's thought process for upcoming events. Enjoy!**

_**Rico's pov**_

**Chapter 8: Descent into Darkness**

**I walked quietly into my lab, as calm as possible, and shut the door. As soon as I heard the click that signified 73% of all the noise in here wouldn't be heard I slammed my fist as hard as I could into one of my experiment tables, making all the test tubes shake violently and a few fall off the and smash on the ground as I swore. I knew something funny had been going on between those two lately, but I had never thought of this! They were plotting against me! After all I'd done for them! They wanted me to return to my former self before I became smart just because it suited them! I scowled as I thought about it, I had obviously placed my trust in the wrong people, like Skipper always said, a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked yet. They're just jealous that they can't compete with my level of intelligence.**

**Suddenly, I heard the door to Skipper's office slam and Skipper and Kowalski laughing and talking to Private. Then I heard footsteps approaching and quickly rushed to clean up the lab as the door opened. I finished cleaning just as Kowalski stepped inside. He looked a little surprised to see me as he stepped around me, giving me a curt nod. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him search for something at his work bench. Of course I knew what he was looking for, probably the components to build the machine that would zap my intelligence away with a simple click. I watched him as he went through all the drawers, moving around blueprints and maps, with a look of disgust. After a few minutes, he turned toward me and took a deep breath.**

"**Uh Rico, have you by any chance seen some parts I left lying around here?" he asked trying to avoid my gaze. I stared at him in disbelief as I felt my blood begin to boil. How dare he ask me to aid him in my own downfall! I glared at him and was about to make a snappy remark when I thought better of it and forced a smile onto my face.**

"**Yeah, I think you left some over here earlier," I said as I walked to one of the shelves I installed. He followed me and dug around for a minute before finding what he was looking for.**

"**Ah yes, this is it," he said excitedly staring at the object with anticipation. Suddenly, he realized I was still standing next to him and he shifted uncomfortably.**

"**Um, thanks," he said as he exited quickly.**

"**Anytime," I replied waving as he shut the door behind him. As soon as the door shut I dropped my smile and waited a few seconds to see if he would come back in. I listened, but all I heard was the sound of an action movie playing in the next room. I quickly walked over to my workbench and sat down to think. There was no way I was going to go back to being the way I was before, I liked my new abilities. Everything's so much clearer now. They could never understand how great it feels. All the problems I face I can come up with a solution to in seconds and make complex machines that can benefit everyone in mere hours. I finally have something I'm good at and they want to take it away, well I'm not going down without a fight.**

**I stared at the wall angrily, deep in thought, as I tried to think of a strategy to get out of my predicament. I came up with nothing and growled in frustration as I absentmindedly began looking through my workbench. I went through the drawers until I reached the bottom one and found some old blueprints for inventions I had planned to make. I flipped through a few disinterestedly, then saw something that caught my eye and turned back. I looked over the blueprint and a smile slowly spread across my face as a plan began to take shape in my brain. Could it work? Possibly. Of course, if I chose this course of action there would be no going back, but it would be the most effective way to ensure my own intelligence to remain permanently. I thought for a few more minutes, weighting out the pros and cons, before I came to a decision.**

**When did Kowalski say he would be done with his invention? Two days? Three at most? I would be ready by then. I walked over to a cabinet that contained various chemicals I used for experiments and extracted a few, bringing them back to my work surface as I mixed them together. I would need to make a few adjustments to my original design, but it was still a usable formula. The most important thing was not to let on that I knew what the others were planning, the element of surprise would be my greatest weapon, so I would bide my time and wait.**

**I smiled and started to laugh as I realized that this was just like the game of chess I had played with Kowalski, except I was already twenty steps ahead of him. Skipper, of course, would have to be dealt with as well for his treachery, but that would be a much simpler task. Besides, with Kowalski out of the picture, there would be no one smart enough to take away my new found intellect; I would have all the time in the world to make plans for him.**

**I worked long into the night, making important adjustments and measuring everything precisely as I fell into a trance like state, tuning out anything that didn't apply to my experiment as I moved swiftly over the chemicals heating and pouring, mixing and stirring, drawing closer and closer to its completion as the night wore on. After a while, I started to get the feeling that something was wrong. I was not myself, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this, but the amazing thing was that I didn't care. I liked this knew thing I had become, and those two buffoons would rue the day they ever thought of trying to cross me, I would see to that **_**personally.**_


End file.
